One Injustice Too Many
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Anastasia Lillian Potter has been shunned and abused by being entered into Tri-Wizarding Tournament and when one Hufflepuff goes too far. She snaps and uses the power of the Slytherin Founder to get her through the Tournament and show that the name of Potter will never be spat on without consequences.


**Warning! This an Alternate Universe Harry Potter story! This is NOT canon and I don't get paid for this. I'm writing this to sate my own demented curiosity as I won't get shit done unless I write this story. This is a story of a female Harry that is pushed into the future._ So instead of the Tri-wizarding Tournament taking place between the years of 1994 to 1995 as in canon, this story will take place between the years of 2014 to 2015. _**

**As I said, this is an AU story and so the tasks will be different.**

**I give NO permission for this story or any other story that I write on this account to be placed on any other site or coined by any other author other than myself. I get it, we get inspiration from other works, but come on, if you are going to write a story based on this concept or around my other stories at the very least try not to copy it word for word. That's not cool.**

**This is going to be a long oneshot, so brace yourselves, it's a long story.**

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated from the floor to the rooftops with multiple decorations and entertainment, while conversations buzzed through the air as people ate and celebrated the defeat of Voldemort.

Anastasia Lillian Potter who shortened her name to Ana for those who knew her stood at 5'3", her signature emerald green eyes, hidden behind her black glasses, her black hair was kept short as it was as unmanageable as her father's, with pale skin. Her Hogwarts uniform hung off her lanky body, almost to the point that it was concerning, but due to her will to keep silent and just being able to eat regular meals, she kept silent about it. Her teachers at her previous school either didn't notice or care and it was the same here.

The last Potter sat with her friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger who were enjoying the festivities, although Hermione was scolding Ron for his lack of manners. She learned to tuned their squabbles at the end of her second year as she just slowly ate what she could get her hands on, savoring every bite.

This year was different from the previous ones, this time Hogwarts would be participating in the Tri-wizarding Tournament with two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the champions were going to be chosen tonight. Ana, however, couldn't care less. All she wanted was a peaceful year and when she finished the feast to make a quick, private vigil to her late parents before going to bed.

Then the goblet was lit and people placed their names in the goblet and when the twins tried, they got pranked causing a round of laughs to burst out from across several tables as Hermione scolded them.

Then it was time for the champions to be chosen and one by one the names were spat out of the goblet.

Dumbledore announced, "Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute!"

Cheers rang out from the Slytherin table, along with all other tables, Ron tried to whistle his approval only to get pieces of food everywhere disgusting everyone around him.

A serious-looking teen made his way to stand before the Goblet as Dumbledore got another name.

"Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Cheers rang out from the Ravenclaw table, but those who cheered the loudest in the hall were from the male population if they didn't turn into drooling puppies when the blonde beauty made their way past them as she stood beside Viktor.

Then the third name was called, "Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

All of Hogwarts cheered, especially Ana as she just sighed in relief as she could have a peaceful year.

Cedric joined the other two champions as he waved at his house who were still going mad before Sprout calmed them down.

All the champions were told to leave the Hall to receive further instructions.

As the Heads of the other schools left the hall along with the Hufflepuff Head of House to join their champions. When Albus was about to dismiss the feast, the goblet lit up once more, silencing everyone and then a note was spat out before the goblet snuffed out once more.

Albus looked at the note then said, "Anastasia Lillian Potter."

Everyone turned to look at her shocked face, she was as white as Nearly Headless Nick. She didn't blink, she didn't breathe, she just sat shock in her seat before Hermione gave her a bit of a shove, jumpstarting her brain, making her take in a deep breath and the bushy-haired girl nudged her again making her quickly get up from her spot and made her way forward.

She didn't even need to look behind her to see that Ron was fuming and his glare was boring into her back along with everyone else's until she made her way into the back. She looked sick and wanted to puke as she felt the feast viciously disagreeing with her current mood.

When she exited the Great Hall to meet with the rest of the champions they looked at her and Fleur asked, "Do they want us back?"

Before she could even speak, Bagman announced, "We have another champion!"

That set of words made Ana light-headed as she wanted to be anywhere but here as she felt the mood of the room sour as the piercing stares at her reeked of disbelief, disappointment, shame, rage, or a mixture of them all.

Karkaroff snarled, "What?! That's not possible!"

Fleur spat in shock as she looked at Ana up and down, "This little girl?"

Viktor was silent as he stared at the girl with a blank look before dismissing her as a threat.

Cedric looked at her in shock as Igor snarled, "This isn't fair! How come Hogwarts gets two champions!"

Maxime scowled, "He's right, how come Hogwarts gets a bigger chance for glory!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "It seems that Potter just needed to have her daily dose of fame."

Albus just ignored him and turned towards Anastasia and asked, "Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Liar!"

"Just tell the truth!"

"Of course, you did, who wouldn't? You are competing for eternal glory!"

All the angry voices merged into one surging vortex from hell as arguments, scoldings, and negative comments piled on top of each other. She thought that she was going to faint until Mad-Eye came into the mix, sending off a blasting charm that silenced everyone.

"Arguing like a bunch of babies? I thought you lot were adults and I'm sure the kid didn't put her name in the goblet."

Igor sneered, "Mad-Eye..."

The retired auror let a bit of a vile grin that twisted his features, "It's rather simple, instead of raging on her, we should be trying to find the person who started this mess. After all, despite being the girl who lived, I'm sure that she can't confound an enchanted and protected goblet. Or is there something you all want to admit to the fact that a fourteen-year-old witch can make her way past you lot and Albus' protections to confound the cup? Do you have something to admit about her magical potential that you are not telling us, Snape?"

The potion master gave an ugly sneer in return to his comment as Ana felt a bit of color return back to her skin and the knot in her stomach loosen a bit. She just kept her head down as the adults continued to discuss before Albus dismissed everyone, leaving them to draw up their own conclusions as they left the room.

Anastasia felt more alone than ever before she sighed and left the room with her shoulders slumped as Cedric watched her leave with a sad look on his face. His Head of House pulled him away as he stared after the retreating form of the last Potter.

He could only hope that things didn't spiral out of control, but... his wish would go unheeded.

* * *

[Gryffindor Tower]

She stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady who gave her a bit of a scowl and she sighed, "Fortuna Major."

The portrait gave her a bit of a distaste-filled tut before she swung open and she entered and she was immediately confronted by her livid house.

"How did you get past the age line?" One of the Prefects asked

"I didn't!"

"Cheater!" One first-year quipped

"No, I'm not!"

A third-year shook her head, "Liar, saying you didn't want to admit it!"

"I'm telling the truth, I don't want to be in this mess!"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us how you got in already?!" A sixth year snapped

"I didn't do it okay! Dumbledore had an age line and even if I did try, I would have gotten a beard like the twins!"

Then Hermione asked, "Well, you could have gotten a person to toss it into for you?"

Anastasia looked at her in disbelief and softly asked, "And what would I get out of that, Hermione?"

She flushed an ugly embarrassed red as she squeaked out, "Well, people want to know."

Ana placed her full glare on the bushy-haired girl and stated, "And what is there to know? That I didn't do it? That I was with you practically the entire time and have not once gotten up from my bench or talked to anyone? You know from the minute we became friends that I hate the supposed fame that comes with my thrice-damned title. Why in the name of Merlin after everything we been through together for the past three years would I put myself in death's sight again?! Willingly! For fame no less!"

Hermione had no words and looked down on the ground as she had nothing else to say and the rest of the house either sneered at her or kept their heads down as people lowly accused her of lying before she pushed her away passed them and made her way to the girl's dorm room only to be stopped by Ron.

She quickly made her way past him as he spat his jealous filled vitriol behind her back as she made her way into her dorm room only to find two girls trying to get into her trunk.

"Hey, knock it off!"

They didn't listen as they tried to break into her trunk before one of the girls in the room shot out a blasting curse, which destroyed her trunk, exposing all her contents.

She rushed forward to grab her essentials, her father's cloak, her parent's pictures, the message book given to her by Remus during the summer and her Firebolt after that she raced out of the room as she knew they would destroy her few cherished pieces of the links of her loved ones.

However, she found herself surrounded as her house members who stood at the foot of the stairs and wouldn't let her pass so easily. She pulled out her wand and shot a spell at the fireplace, causing the flames to explode pit, sending the lions to scatter to get as far away from the flames as the older students rushed to put it out. Ana made her way passed them in their mad scramble to escape being injured.

Some reached out to grab her but she tossed her Firebolt near the towering flames as several reached to get it before it could be fed to the flames as she forced the portrait to violently open, which startled the Fat Lady with a screech as she raced into the hall.

Multiple Gryffindors called after her to come back and answer them but she ran before turning a tight corner and covered herself with the invisibility cloak just as several Gryffindors ran passed her, growling as they raced in some random direction.

Once their harsh footsteps faded away, she allowed herself to sigh as she quickly made her way to the Owlery.

[Owlery]

Anastasia closed the door behind her and rushed forward as Hedwig flew down with an inquisitive hoot as she made her way to the nearest corner of the room and covered both her and her owl in her cloak.

Then **SLAM!**

The door was kicked open as the loud noise startled the owls who gave angry hoots as Ana wrapped her arms around Hedwig, silently begging her to stay silent.

Two Hufflepuffs came in ignoring the agitated birds, flapping their wings and barking angrily for the loud disturbance as they searched for a certain snowy owl before one of them spat in distaste.

"It's not here."

"Dammit!"

"Potter must have got here first or that damn owl must have left for a nightly fly."

"No matter, we'll get her later. We need to set an example after all."

The Hufflepuff gave a bit a smug grin, "Yeah, Potter needs to learn that cheaters will not be tolerated and Cedric is the only Hogwarts champion."

"We'll search for the damn bird tomorrow and we'll have the other houses keep an eye out for it."

When they turned and left, Hedwig ruffled her feathers as she Anastasia felt tears run down her cheeks as Hedwig made to comfort her as she tried to calm herself down clutching the snowy owl against her chest who cooed and softly barked as Ana continued to weep.

After what felt like hours she slowly stood up and made her way out of the Owlery and made her way to a private classroom and croaked out, "Dobby..."

Dobby popped in front of her, "Annie Potter, ma'am! Why are you here!"

She released Hedwig from her grip, allowing her to fly around before settling on her shoulder to preen her hair as she knelt down to meet the small house-elf eye to eye.

"I got chased out of Gryffindor, Dobby. I need a place to sleep."

He looked down as his ears drooped, "What is it, Dobby?"

"The lions were burning your clothes, Annie Potter. But I managed to get most of your school supplies."

She sighed, "Thank you for telling me and for saving them."

He nodded rapidly with a small smile before he led her to a private room that the castle had in the dozens.

It was a bland room, with just a bed and a bathroom but it was all she needed.

She had Dobby get Hedwig a perch as she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and stripped herself of her uniform before handing them to Dobby and said, "Can you please clean them for the morning?"

He nodded, "Of course, Annie Potter, ma'am!"

She watched him pop away, after that she made her way to her bed and took out the pen she stuffed into the spine of the book and wrote a message.

**Hi, Siri & Mooney, **

**Let's just say today is a really bad day and I'm not going to have a peaceful year like I first thought. I got chosen as a champion for the Tri-wizarding Tournament when I didn't enter. I think someone placed my name to get me killed again just like the previous years. People don't believe that I didn't enter myself, not even my so-called friends. Ron practically disowned me outright for not 'admitting' to the fact that I cheated to get in for the glory or the money. And Hermione is doubtful as well. I got chased out of the Tower and I'm just...scared. Please, write back quickly. I could use your help on this. Love you, both and hopefully, you both have a better night than me.**

**\- Bambi**

She tucked the pen back into the spine and closed it before placing it a bit away from her as she allowed herself to fall back on the bed.

'I hope I can get a reply in the morning...' She thought as she turned on her side, Hedwig stared at her before letting out a soft bark, as if telling her to go to sleep.

She nodded before she made to fall asleep, whispering, "Mom...Dad..., give me strength."

* * *

As the days passed, she didn't get a response from either Remus or Sirius, her messages were only erased which told her that they did read them, but why weren't they replying?

When she was in the middle of her third day after Halloween, she finalized that she must be hell, she never felt this turmoil in one sitting, she lost so many points, some by the tens, sometimes hundreds or even thousands by an amused Snape who looked like a cat who finally got the canary and was savoring their torment before devouring them.

She was attacked, shoved, chased, and screamed at in the hallways.

Anastasia was shunned with no help from the teachers, not that it was a surprise, it was just like her second year all over again, but on steroids. She refused to be cowed though, this was just like the situation at the Dursleys only with more numbers. She was degraded and hit on a constant basis there, it was just the same here. She refused to cry or show any weakness to them, it would only motivate them as she kept her upper lip stiff as she made it through each day.

However, during her fifth day of this madness, Susan Bones decided to take a page out of the Slytherin handbook and shot a cutting curse at her backpack before quickly leaving the hall, feeling all smug with herself. However, her aim could use some work as the cutting curse didn't hit Ana's backpack as intended, but her left arm leaving a massive weeping gash.

She sighed as she let her arm fall to her side as she made her way into Charms, as she knew Poppy wouldn't help her. She would only turn her away again, just like when she tried to convince her to allow her to hide away from the mob of angry students who wanted her to confess something she was innocent about.

She quickly wrapped the deepest part of the wound in gauze and made to stitch the wound closed during lunch as she made her way into her class, avoiding those who tried to trip her as she sat in the back of the classroom.

As the class continued, she felt herself get lightheaded and started to slightly sway back and forth, not really aware before a student rose their hand, "Professor Flitwick, Potter's not paying attention in class!"

Making everyone turn back to stare at her before Flitwick's voice rang which was laced in slightly hidden concern, "Ms. Potter?"

She stopped swaying and sat up straight as she croaked out, "Yes?"

"Can I ask why are you not paying attention?" He softly quipped as he noted how pale and exhausted she looked.

She raised her arm and it showed a long gash that started from wrist to elbow causing him to squeak in shock, "How come you didn't go to Madam Pomfrey as soon as you got that gash, Ms. Potter! Hold on, I will make you a note to excuse you and escort-."

"No...It's fine," She stated as she pulled out a stitching kit

"Ms. Potter! You-" He stopped when he saw her remove her oversaturated gauze and made to stitch the gash closed with proficiency and a sense of disinterest that a person of her age and position shouldn't have.

After she finished, she vanished the blood that was on her desk and floor along with the ruined gauze.

She then slowly looked up at him, "I'm sorry for the mess, please continue on with the lesson."

"Ms. Potter, please you-"

She slightly shook her head before saying in a semi-quiet but firm tone, "Continue the lesson, sir. Please..."

He saw her eyes, so much like his late student's own, but dead-looking with only a tiny spark of light that still remained in them to show that she was still there.

The Charms teacher nearly bit through his lower lip before he nodded and continued on with the lesson as the class moved on. Once the class was over, she rushed out before he could call for her to stay and he wanted to empty the contents of his stomach over how she looked.

No child should look as if they were walking amongst the dead.

He felt tears burning in his eyes, 'Lily, your poor daughter...'

That was just one of many attacks on her, they continued to pick on her no matter where she went. She was shoved so hard that she got dark, painful bruises on her body or that she scraped her face on the castle walls. Or she was tripped to the point that her ankles constantly rolled. Those who ruined her potions tore up her notes or pranked her during her meals to where she had to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. One day it would be heating her drinking cup to the point that it would cause her palms to blister or another was chilling the utensils she used to the point that it would cause her lips to chap and crack. Common pranks in hidden under the name of good-natured teasing that she had to take without a word. She refused to make a sound of protest or let out a measure of agony she felt from her unjust treatment.

Viktor was a silent observer to the madness, he didn't like it, but he didn't have to do anything. But he felt his respect for Britain and Hogwarts lower with every passing day as he watched them heap piles of shit upon a young girl who looked like she didn't weigh 80 pounds sopping wet.

But, Ana would gladly take that over Fleur as his inaction was slightly better than the comments, she got from Fleur. The blonde French woman always had a smart comment to say about _the little girl_ in her thick French accent whenever she was in sight or hearing range.

Cedric, well, she didn't have to see him, his house did well enough to keep them separated, as they didn't want her to taint him but he was worried sick about her. He knew this was wrong, but none of his house members would listen to him. He wanted to catch her after class or in the hallways and explain, but his house was always hovering near. He could only catch spare glimpses of her quickly retreating back going into wherever she was hiding to escape the malice that everyone heaped on her. He could only hope this madness stopped soon. He didn't think he would be able to live himself if she killed herself.

Ana continued to trudge forward, her childhood just made her slightly numb to being constantly degraded, but it still hurt. The situation she was in just finalized something in her mind, no one truly cared about her. She was a toy, a tool, something that served a purpose or to create amusement in the hands of an apathetic child that was Britain with no concept of man-made empathy etched into their brains. When she acted into whatever fitted into their mold of her, she was treated...well. If she stepped out of line or displeased her dear master, she was tossed away without a second thought to be forgotten about until the need or the remembrance of her had them swept with the need to obtain her again.

Her lack of reaction to pain and mockery either intrigued or disturbed people depending on who you would ask, though. They all thought she would lash out and finally admit to 'her wrongdoings' but Ana just waited for the madness to stop. And much too her slight disappointment, she found herself with a startling lack of a will to live.

Her few constant solaces were Dobby and Hedwig who comforted her when she could finally hide from the populace and they made sure she ate throughout the entire ordeal. She probably would have gone mad and hung herself already just to escape her miserable situation to have some peace. She would do anything to have her parents hug her right now.

Sometimes during the dead of night, her magic would summon Prongs that would stay near her and nudge her with his nose, brushing her hands against the handsome stag allowed her to get some sleep. Sometimes she summoned her mother's own which wasn't a doe as she first thought. It was a tiger and the fierce being softly purred and chuffed, nuzzling into her which allowed her to weep freely as she fell into a dreamless sleep. They allowed her to trudge forward just a little bit longer and she could only thank her lucky stars that she had Dobby.

The small elf made it his mission to protect her and his elf magic was strong and making him her personal elf only made his desire to protect her stronger. She swore to repay him, but he shook his head, saying that her making him her personal elf was reward enough.

* * *

[Morning]

Anastasia was eating at the end of the table, keeping her eyes on her plate before Ron had an announcement as he stood upon the table and yelled, "Anastasia Lillian Potter, you have shamed Gryffindor for the final time for refusing to admit that you entered the tournament. You have one last chance if you do not confess here and now, you will be kicked out of Gryffindor forever."

Everyone stared at Anastasia as she felt something snap inside of her as she stood up to meet him and said, "Let me guess, Weasley. Did you have your head polisher Granger write that speech for you? Must have been considering you can't do anything other than chess and eating."

Ron flushed an ugly puce while Hermione kept her head down before Ernie added his two knuts, "Finally snapped, Potter?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly well. I just came to the startling realization that you all are a bunch of fucks. Along with another thing I loathe to admit is to the fact that Malfoy actually has a point."

That statement brought confused looks, especially from the silver-haired snake himself.

Pansy slowly spoke out, "A point?"

"Yes...That Slytherin is truly the best House."

She was met with staunch refusals before Ginny shouted over the noise, "And why's that, Potter?"

Anastasia turned to face her, the redhead cringing at the dead-looking green eyes boring into her as she tittered, "Because, stupid, stupid, Ginny, at least the House of Snakes can PICK A FUCKING SIDE!" She finished with a teeth-rattling scream.

The scream made everyone in the room cringe from the noise and dark anguish that was behind that statement.

She brushed her hands off her uniform, "Besides, I have come to terms with my death and I'd rather face whatever task that will kill me and I can finally leave the miserable...hell that is this castle than bow my head to a bunch of jackals that have the spine of a flobberworm and the loyalty of a rodent. Hopefully, my body will be evaporated to the point that I can't salt the soiled earth you all stand on. No matter, I wish Cedric the best, at least he's not a miserable abuser like the rest of his house and best of luck to the other two champions as well."

Roger quipped, "So you are admitting it?"

"Hell no. And before you say I'm dark, tell me something. If I was as you claim, why and how are you and those who had a hand in my foul treatment still alive? After all, no person of dark origin would ever allow such maltreatment."

Ron snapped, "Whatever! Admit it or be you'll be kicked out!"

She made her way over to him and gave a dead smile that ran an uncomfortable chill down his spine, "Never."

She removed the patch of Gryffindor with a sharp rip which caused several upper years to wince, before removing the red off her robe and then her tie, wrapping the tie around the patch as Ron sneered, "You are a shame to the name of Gryffindor."

She let out a cold, emotionless laugh which made him stumble back on his ass as she looked down at him before she made her way towards him as he crawled back.

"No, Ronald. You and the rest of the miserable fucks are the shame here, but I can only hope when I die and fuckface comes back, he comes after you first. I hope he makes your death nice and slow, going down the line of your wretched family, but leaves you for last and personally thank you for your jealousy before you die a death fitting of a miserable, sad sack of shit like yourself."

She then stuffed the tie into his mouth, "And when you finally reach those pearly gates of Heaven, all your ancestors look at you in disgust before you get kicked down to Hell where you belong."

The black-haired witch then sprung up before kicking him away from her with all the force she could in her weakened body, before turning away to leave. The force of her kick sent his teeth and her tie down his throat causing him to choke.

She made her way out of the Great Hall as Ron rolled around hacking trying to get it throat cleared as everyone stared after Ana in either disbelief or anger as most thought that she would finally admit it when she was confronted with banishment.

Snape shouted, "Detention, Potter!"

But Ana simply replied with the firm slam of the door and had Dobby take her to her room.

Meanwhile, Ron finally got the tie and his teeth out of his throat but he puked it on the table along with what remained of his messily-eaten breakfast, spoiling everyone's breakfast as he was taken to Poppy.

Everyone was in the middle of an emotional thunderstorm as hundreds of conversations sprung up at once as if they couldn't believe the scene that was just before them. Potter was now disowned, but instead of her House disowning her, she disowned them in turn. She wished to die and hoped that if Voldemort ever came back, she hoped he went after the Weasleys first. Everyone had their own thoughts on the matter, but the conclusion to how this Tournament started and ended was up in the air with many different theories. No one could deny one thing, Hogwarts would never be the same.

[Evening - Headmaster's Office]

All the Heads of Houses arrived with Sprout coming in last as Albus greeted them all, "Good evening everyone. I'm sorry to pull you all away from your work, but I need to have this discussion before the day was out."

McGonagall wanted to drown herself in a bottle of Firewhiskey as she rubbed her temples, "What is it, Albus? It's been a long day."

"The situation of Anastasia and her disowning her house."

"And this wouldn't have happened if you cleared the confusion and anger that the student body was feeling and allowed us to interfere in the situations that would have prevented Ana from being constantly attacked."

Snape sneered, "The spoiled girl deserves a lashing, she just snaps after a bit of teasing? I guess she's not as big as she thought she."

"Be silent Severus. We all know you are thinking of James instead of Lily's daughter who is the innocent one here. When will you learn to let go of past grudges and if you want to snap and snarl at James go to his grave and do it there."

"She's just as arrogant as her father and she needs to be humbled."

"The only one who needs to be humbled is you. Ana doesn't deserve the constant anguish that she has been given for far too long. But I am not going to take this slander from the word of a disgusting Death Eater who had to crawl on his hands and knees to Albus in hopes he could save a woman who rejected him time and time again. While also allowing the death of a father and an infant. You've become just like James when he was a teenager. A miserable bully."

Severus snarled, "I'm nothing like that arrogant upstart!"

Flitwick nodded, "You're right, my apologies. You're worse. At least James picked on someone who could fight back. And you aren't the helpless victim you make yourself out to be in your own little world, Severus. You gave it as well as you got from James and even as you tried to put James down when he was at his lowest points, he still won over you, so what does that make you? A miserable sniveling little worm who can only sneer at those better than you!"

Snape felt his blood boil as Flitwick braced himself for a battle before Dumbledore sent out a noisemaker charm, causing the pair to stare at them, "Please! Calm yourself, Severus and Filius, I understand your concern, but please mind your comments."

They glared at each before Severus moved to lean against the wall as Filius took a deep breath to calm himself.

"We need to focus on the situation at hand. I need you all to keep an eye on her and please keep her after class. I will talk to her."

"Just talk to her?"

"Well, of course. She will join the lions soon enough after I talk to her."

"And the ban preventing us from helping her?"

"I'm sorry, but it needs to stand," Much to McGonagall and Flitwick's disapproval.

Snape looked gave a twisted grin much to Flitwick's disgust as he scoffed, "You are making a grave mistake Albus. Whether she kills herself, flees the country leaving us to our fates or becomes a monster that shadows over Voldemort and Grindelwald, the fault will lie at your feet."

He then left the room without being dismissed as he let out a frustrated huff as he silently whispered, 'Lily, please watch over your daughter. I can only hope that she makes it out of his horrible mess alive and well.'

Albus dismissed everyone who had their own thoughts on the matter, as he had a lot to think about. When he turned to his phoenix, Fawkes kept his back to Albus, looking at the sky and let out a low, depressed warble.

[With Ana]

She sighed as she rested on the bed as Hedwig nuzzled against her while Dobby brought her dinner to eat on the bed.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Of course, Annie Potter, ma'am!"

She slowly ate the nice meal and once she finished, she grabbed the message book and found to her immense sadness that there were no replies to her messages. She felt her eyes burn before she rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

'Why won't either of you answer?'

She stripped off her uniform and placed them on the foot of the bed and summoned Prongs who nuzzled against her as she fell asleep in the slight hope that she could sleep a bit more tonight.

* * *

[Hogwarts Halls - Early Morning]

It was silent as the grave as she made her way down the hall, she could only hope that she made it to the kitchens without being hassled, she kept her head down as she quickly walked before she bumped into someone.

She glanced up to see the shocked face of Cedric before she looked down, "I'm sorry for running into you. I need to go, I won't bother you."

As she made her way around him, she was about to leave before he stopped her, "Wait! Wait! Please, I'm sorry! Please, don't go! I won't hurt you, I promise."

She stopped despite every inch of her wanting to flee, but she heard the desperation and worry that laced his tone as he placed his wand on the ground and rolled it towards her.

"Please, don't go. I just want to talk to you."

She turned around to face him and saw his wand before her as she looked back at him, he didn't look or feel hostile like everyone else did. If anything, he looked worried and she croaked out, "What do you want?"

He looked at her sadly for a moment, 'She's so skinny.'

Her clothes practically swallowed her whole, her skin was pale as a corpse, her eyes were dull with a worn-out look to them as if Death passed over her with large shadows underneath them.

"I just wanted to check on you and say I believe you when you said that you didn't enter."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that? I tried explaining so many times and no one would help me prove it. You have enough things on your plate without Weepy, cheating Potter to add on to it. Take care, Cedric."

"Wait! Please!" He summoned his wand to him, "I have a truth spell!"

"A truth spell? Those exist?"

"Yes, I found it weeks ago and I've been trying to find you to prove it. I never wanted this for you. Please."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Use the spell on me, just...please, allow it to work."

He cast it on her, "If you tell the truth, you will glow a royal blue, if you lie, you will glow black and if you tell half-truths it will turn yellow."

She nodded, "I didn't enter the tournament. I didn't put my name in the Goblet and nor did I ask, convince, or spell someone to put my name in the Goblet. I just wanted this hell to be done and over with, I just wanted to have a peaceful year."

She looked at Cedric who gave her a smile before getting a mirror and showing that she was glowing blue, which was the prime signal that she was telling the truth and she felt a swell of relief fill her chest that the spell worked. Once he canceled it, what Cedric did next shocked her to her very core.

He gave a low bow, "Anastasia Lillian Potter, I, Cedric Diggory, sincerely apologize for the actions of my house. I know I cannot speak for them, but what they have done is unforgivable, my inaction to your suffering up to this point and what happened during your second year along with my lack of approaching you to apologize for what happened during that year. I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me, but I can understand if you cannot."

Once he finished, he straightened his stance and looked at her. She was in shock that he apologized and it wasn't a shit one, he was telling the truth, there wasn't any deception before she felt a dam inside of her burst. She felt her lips tremble as a whimper spilled out of her mouth before she full-on burst into tears.

She sobbed, "You're the first one...You're the first one to ever say that to me!"

He looked at her distraught form in horror that she was weeping over getting an apology, he never felt more sickened with himself than he did now. He wanted to punch himself in the face for not doing it sooner. He realized the mistake that he and everyone else was making, she wasn't some superhero. She was just a girl trying to survive in the world without parents with a ghost of a madman hanging over her life.

He pulled her into a hug and let her cry as he placed a notice-me-not around the pair as he just let her sob as he continued to comfort her.

When she finished, she sniffled, pulling away as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I got your robe wet."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "It's fine, you had a lot to stress about so don't worry about it. And please, try to live. I know everything fucking sucks, but please don't die. I wanted to come and talk to you sooner, but my House has been steadfast in following me everywhere and I know how vile they have been being. I've been trying to call them off but they won't listen. It's like they're like obsessed with milking the fact that I'm a champion and won't let it up. But soon, the first task will be over and everyone will go back to normal and start kissing up to you again."

She cringed, "I hope not, I just wished I was treated normally, but thank you for the hope and I'll see about the not dying thing. I'm just so tired of everything but thank you for apologizing. You are such a good person. Take care, Cedric."

He gave a smile, "You too."

He waved her goodbye as she made her way into the kitchens to eat before going back to her room to shower and sleep. She felt better than she had since that damned night.

* * *

Ever since her talk with Cedric, Anastasia kept herself out of sight, she decided to keep her good mood as for as long as possible. She decided to may as well skip classes, they didn't really do anything for her other than to provide a closed space for those to whisper their poisonous words or made sure she got in trouble.

It has been three days of peace, staying out of sight of the public along with Cedric's words soothed her mind to the point that she was able to sleep four and a half hours. She took a shower and got dressed once she finished she made her way over to Hedwig's perch and brushed her fingers against Hedwig's chest who let out a bark.

"I'll see you soon, girl. I'm just going to eat lunch in the kitchens, I'll get you a plate of bacon when I come back."

The snowy owl gave her several happy barks and flapped her wings.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back soon. I love you."

She made her way out of the room and made to go into the kitchen only to come across a Hufflepuff, looking as if he was either in his fourth or fifth year, Ana didn't know or care.

She quickly made her way passed him before he grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and demanded that she confess.

Ana pushed him away from her, "I don't need to confess to something that I didn't do. Now leave me alone."

"Think you're all smart, Potter! Someone needs to put you in your place," He spat as he already aimed his wand at her head and shot off a spell. The brightly colored spell connected to her right eye, shattering her glasses and much to his horror, she screamed.

Her scream was blood-curdling, it was filled with pain that shifted into anger, the wail echoed through the entire castle, silencing all conversations as teachers and students rushed to the source of that scream. As they came rushing towards the location, Ana was clutching her ruined eye, her glasses were in pieces at her feet with droplets of blood surrounding them. Blood pooled between her fingers as she stared at the terrified Hufflepuff who stumbled back on his ass staring up at her.

She sneered, her remaining green eye glowing with pain and rage, "You...You...!"

Then the pain became too much which caused her to stumbled away, leaving a blood trail as students and teachers flooded the hall towards the frozen Hufflepuff as she just left the hall.

She made her way to the bathroom of that was the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets and collapsed to her knees there to where she allowed herself the ability to scream in anguish over her ruined eye.

[Hogwarts Hallway]

Everyone looked to see Wayne Bostock who he looked as if he just saw Voldemort saying he was going to use his mother as a sex toy and force him to watch before killing him in the most painful way he could.

Then people saw the blood and the shattered remains of Anastasia's signature glasses. Albus blocked out all the noise and conversations around him and looked in Wayne's mind and hid a wince at seeing the first-person view of Ana when she lost her eye and knew he made a massive error then and there.

'Flitwick was right...Leaving her to take all the unjustified hatred coupled with the loss of her eye may have pushed her towards the dark side. Hopefully, she can find it within herself to forgive us for our actions and inactions.'

"Everyone! Please head back to your common rooms! Teachers, please gather before my office! I will take young Bostock to Poppy."

As people slowly trickled away, he leivated the stiff Hufflepuff away as one of the teachers picked up the shattered remains of Ana's glasses. Everyone conversed in low tones as they slowly headed back to their rooms.

[With Ana]

She panted and trembled as her head felt as if was going to explode as she croaked out, "Dobby?"

He popped in front of her and gasped, "Annie Potter, ma'am! Your eye!"

She nodded, "Please, get me my book, my brown messenger book, please."

He nodded before he popped out before popping back in carrying the book, she softly thanked him and wrote in it...

**Sirius, Remus, please for the love of Merlin respond already.**

**I don't know what both of you doing over there, but I could really use your advice, but I don't know what to tell you. Please, please answer me. Send me something. Anything! At least write something back, even a word, please! I'm begging you here.**

She sat down and waited, her message she still on the page she wrote it on before it was erased. She waited ten minutes, just staring at the page in hopes that she would get some sort of message, only to find nothing.

Ana felt her heart just snap into two before she grabbed the book and chucked into one of the stalls where it landed into the toilet with a bit of a splash. She screamed in her arm as she wept while Dobby just looked at her sadly until she couldn't sob anymore.

'Fuck this and fuck them. This shit has gone on long enough, but who could help me?'

Then she remembered where she was, making her stand up on two legs and made her way over to the sink and hissed, "Open!"

It did as she commanded, she turned to face Dobby, "Keep Hedwig company and make sure she has a plate of bacon. I'll call you back here when I find something to help me, Dobby."

He nodded, "Of course, Annie Potter, ma'am."

He then popped away as she made her way into the chamber, closing the entrance behind her. After walking a bit, she jumped at seeing the corpse of the Basilisk that she killed two years ago. She looked at the massive corpse sadly, 'If only that bastard didn't control you, you'd probably still be alive. What a waste.'

After passing the corpse, she turned several corners and exploring a bit more before she found herself staring at a framed life-sized portrait with a name etched into the bottom of it.

**Salazar Slytherin**

'Oh, sweet Merlin, one of the four founders? They said that he was supposed to be an older man, not someone who looked to be a possible decade my senior.'

He stood with the symbol of his house behind him, he was pale as if he was raised amongst the cold months. He had strong, but slim features. His hair was an inky black that fell down to end at the start of his collarbone. A locket of some sort was hanging around his neck. His eyes were closed with his head down as if he was sleeping. He was wearing a silk black robe over his shoulders as a silver shirt stretched over his torso that was tucked into a pair of black pants and boots.

She found herself breathless, "Beautiful..."

She made her way closer to examine the painting, brushing her hand across the portrait before she felt a shock run through her fingertips, which made her yelp. Then the figure in the frame started to move, shrugging off the grip of sleep as he stretched and rolled his shoulders. He gave a yawn that he covered with his hand that didn't hide his perfectly white teeth, especially a pair of lengthened canines.

Her eye remained on the Slytherin founder as she couldn't help the thought, 'I bet those fangs come in handy when he wants to really scare the shit out of someone.'

A soft baritone rang out, "Oh, they do. And it's nothing but amusing when they shiver at the sight of them."

She paled, taking a step back.

"Don't leave, girl."

She stood up straight as the man took a good look at her with a pair of green eyes that let his many years of experience shine through.

"What year is this?"

"2014, sir."

He raised a well-manicured eyebrow, "Really, we passed the 2000s already? How amusing. But what happened to your eye?"

She gave a huff as her lips curled in rage as she felt her ruined eye ache, "A Hufflepuff attacked me."

His eyes widened, "Really? One of Helga's students? I'd say you would be lying, but I can tell by your body language that you're not. Who are you? Tell me your name."

"Anastasia Lillian Potter."

"A Potter? How lovely, that family is as loyal as they are powerful."

She looked down sadly, "I'm glad you thought of them that way, but the only one that is left is me."

His gaze softened, "Hm, I see. What house are you in?"

"I was a Gryffindor," She shrugged

His eyes narrowed into slits, "Impossible, only a parseltongue could come in here and make it this far."

She hissed, "_You mean like this? Surprised, yes~?_"

He nearly reeled back, "You speak the tongue of snakes and yet you are a lion or rather were?"

"I got into a bit of a spat with one of the members of your house who declared that he was the top Slytherin, I didn't want to spend any extra time with him and he was sorted into your house first."

He rolled his eyes, "Miserable braggarts, always foul no matter how many decades pass."

She felt her ruined eye throb in pain as she hissed, "Sweet Merlin!"

"Right, we have all the time for discussion later, Anastasia place your hand on my portrait."

She did as he asked and she felt him entwine his fingers with hers before stepping out of the portrait.

"Wow..."

He gave her a bit of a smirk, "Wow, indeed. Come along. You need healing and quickly."

"Yes!" She said as she followed after him as he led her further into his chamber.

* * *

[Evening]

Albus had just finished showing the memory of what he saw in Wayne Bostack's mind, leaving everyone silent.

He sighed before he leaned back in his seat, "Young Wayne has been suspended until further notice."

Snape sneered and gave an ugly snort, causing Flitwick to snap, "For Merlin's sake, Severus, she lost an eye. Not just any eye, Lily's eye, which she inherited from her. But then what should I expect from someone who can only pick on those smaller than him?"

Before Severus could retort, Albus spoke, "Please, gentleman, do not fight, please."

Flitwick turned to him, "This should have never happened and now Anastasia is far from forgiving anyone in this castle."

He lowered his head, "I know, I should have never allowed it come this far, my sincerest apologies."

"It's not me you should be apologizing too. It's Anastasia and her parent's graves you need to apologize too and hope they don't tear you to ribbons when it's your time, Albus."

Albus hid a shiver at the thought of that. He knew James and Lily weren't people to be crossed and that James was the more forgiving of the two just after he made your life an absolute hell to make sure you never crossed him again. Lily would make sure you never forgot your sin and kept you at an arm's distance even if you won a small measure of her trust back that you had to tour hell to get.

"Please inform your Houses of what happened, but please leave out her rage. You are dismissed."

After each of the Head of Houses explained the situation to everyone, Cedric finally had enough and said his piece and showed the memory of Anastasia telling the truth via truth spell which finally convinced everyone to back off. He left them all to think as he knew the information would spread by tomorrow and hopefully things could be better.

[Next Day]

Everyone waited until after breakfast to try and find her during the breaks, but she was nowhere to be found. As the day stretched on, Cedric found himself worried sick before he finally checked with Poppy.

[Poppy's Office]

He made his way inside only to see the older woman sitting on one of the beds before she stood up when she saw him.

"Mr. Diggory, do you need something?"

"No, Poppy, um I was wondering if you have seen Ana?"

She looked more depressed as she shook her head, "No. She hasn't been here, I even have her replacement eye waiting for her, but I have a feeling she'll never come here of her own free will again."

She teared up before she excused herself as Cedric sighed and left as he could only hope that he ran across her in the halls again.

* * *

[In the Chambers]

Ana was naked and submerged in a large healing bath under the influence of gillyweed, so she could get the full effects of healing over a shorter time period. He removed her ruined right eye and covered it before she entered the bath. She told him the full story of her life when he was preparing her healing bath which caused him to curse so much in both English and Parseltongue that it nearly turned the air blue before he regained his temperament. After which, he apologized for his loss of control as he knew his co-founders would have thrown a fit among fits if they saw their houses commit such atrocities in their presence.

After two hours, she made her way out of the bath, the gillyweed wearing off as she crawled out naked as the day she was born. But wasn't as skinny from when she stepped into the bath, the healing bath healed her body to the point that she was now just above average for a girl her age. She no longer looked like her clothes would hang off her body and she could only grin at the feeling of not being skin and bones anymore.

Salazar allowed her to enjoy the moment before he called down Dobby who immediately handed her a towel as Hedwig watched the proceedings from her perch.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Of course, Annie Potter, ma'am."

After drying herself off and getting dressed in some spare clothes, he cleaned and dressed her wound before stitching it shut after which he covering it with a black eyepatch. Then her stomach growled, much to her embarrassment, as she hadn't done that in years. She knew how much punishment came from both Petunia and Vernon whenever her stomach did that.

Salazar however just smiled at her, "That's completely common. You do not need to worry about being punished for being hungry. But those miserable muggles will get their due that I promise."

"Thank you..."

Dobby then prepared to make her a massive dinner that he was itching to make ever since he was given the honor of her personal house-elf. She was able to eat at her leisure and once she finished, she worried over not being able to prepare for the damned Tournament.

Salazar eased her worries, "We have time, little Potter."

"But how?"

He grinned as he told her to wait as he made his way to his private storage and came back with a time turner, but it was different than the one Hermione, no-Granger had last year.

"With this time-turner, but this one has a bit of a quirk that other versions lack. This one has no restrictions on it."

She looked at him in surprise, "But why? Why help me?"

"Simple, you need it, the rest had their help and supporters, but not you. Now, let's make sure they regret turning on you. This is going to be a very interesting few weeks to catch you up to speed as you say. If you are up for it?"

She grinned, "Do your worst."

He activated his time-turner and quickly after that, he taught her everything he could, aiding in improving and strengthening her spell work along with ingraining all the forms of fighting and duel-casting he learned and mastered when the original traveled the world. Along with that, he taught her what he could about the Tri-wizarding competition and the various tasks that came with it.

"The Tri-wizarding Tournament has been around for centuries, outlining hellish tasks for those who are supposed to be the best of the best to show their skills for the world to observe and be in awe at."

"How amazing," Anastasia quipped, sitting across Salazar as he read from the book in his hand.

"There are seven different tasks, but only three tasks are chosen at random for the Champions to go through. I'm sorry to say that there is no telling which are the ones you will get, but I can at least give you an outline so you have an idea of what you are up against."

She nodded as she leaned back in her seat, Hedwig then flew to land on her shoulder, giving her a small measure of comfort.

"Steal the golden egg from a nesting dragon. The task is, as the title says, stealing a golden egg from a variety of different dragons, most being deceased now, unfortunately."

"Really? I have to steal an egg from a dragon which is hellish enough, but a nesting dragon protecting her clutch? It's like trying to steal money from goblins, it's a terrible idea that will end with you being stabbed at best. I may as well be trying to pick up a burning ember from a fireplace and hope to not get burned. Who came up with that task?"

"Who knows, it does not say, but the task is supposed to be a show of...courage."

"More like stupidity or maybe the person who made it is a sadist who likes people to die via dragon fire?"

"Possibly, moving on. The next is, save your loved ones from either beast, element, or guardian."

Ana took in a deep breath as she groaned out, "Details, please?"

"Examples pertaining to this task is that for beasts, such as rabid animals, those of nundu, dire wolves, Acromantulas, and so on. For elements, the captive of the champion would be placed in let's say a twister of fire or a whirlpool of water and other elements along those lines. The champion would have to get them out unharmed and the same goes for themselves. The last being is a guardian such as an animated suit of armor that is spelled to attack you until it's too damaged to move. Or trolls or other creatures that are used to defend a treasure of some sort."

"What an utter hell. Next, please?"

"The Maze of Many Enemies."

"Which entails what exactly?"

"No one knows, only that many a creature and deterrents reside in there. Many champions have either died or have become crippled because of that maze."

She cringed, "Oh joy, what fun. Crippling or death and who's the fuckwit who made that one?"

He quirked up an eyebrow, "Why do you wish to know?"

"So I can curse them to next year."

"Behave yourself, little Potter, besides he's long dead."

"What a shame. Next, please."

"Defend and Destroy the Bell Towers."

"Bell Towers?"

"Yes, you have to defend your own tower and destroy the other champions' towers to win. But it's not that simple if you destroy everyone else's towers, and your own are still standing you win. However, if someone else destroys another champion's towers then the award towers come into play. They should be kept at the end of the playing field with a set of bells on top. If you are able to destroy the towers or ring the bells, you win, that goes for every champion, even if their own set of towers are destroyed."

"So it's a race against the clock, if I destroy everyone's tower I win automatically, but if someone knocks over another champion's tower, I need to ring that bell before anyone else does?"

"Pretty much."

"Someone always has to make it complicated. No matter, next one, please."

"Fight the chosen creature. Which entails any type of creature."

"So if I stand before a troll, a nundu, or any other being that classifies as a creature, I have to face it?"

He gave a simple nod, making her snort, "Idiots, so it's not even certain. It's like a three-way dice roll between being a meal, dying an agonizing death or crippling."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh joy, the next task, please."

"A fight to the death with a country's chosen."

"A country's chosen?"

"Yes, every country places their vote in on who the champion is going to face and the selection is finalized before the Tournament is even announced, just in case this task is chosen. The person or creature that has been chosen to fight against champions like you have their own battleground where you will fight through to face them."

"You could say it's not facing a Dark Lord after taking out all of their supporters?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Oh goody, at least it's work that I'm used too. The next task, please."

"Finally, this task is a Battle Royale between Champions."

"A deathmatch between champions, so it's a free-for-all. If I want to maim all three of them to win, I can?"

"Yes and that's perfectly acceptable. Along with death, crippling or simply knocking them unconscious."

"Great, thank you."

"Of course. However, you should be wary of any changes they add to make the tasks...interesting considering the current time period.

"Great, at least I have a warning."

"No more lollygagging, time for more training."

"Yes!"

Ever since his explanation, time as blurred for her. Not that she really cared.

She then got a new wand, her wand was practically unusable from being constantly broken and he used the remains to build her new wand which Salazar had crafted for her.

She sent the Basilisk to be harvested outside of the country and made to transfer her all of her funds to another bank outside of the country and hoped when she left, he could come with her, which he agreed. He hadn't had this much fun in decades and didn't want to go back to sleep.

Ana ordered a shit ton of clothes, boots, and shoes from several clothing magazines with help from the goblins and a smiling Dobby who had a joyous time putting them away in her bedroom. She had him keep an eye out for any information that pertained to the tournament.

She found a list of her mother's contacts outside the country along with her parents' wills that showed that she was supposed to be well-taken care of and as far away from the Dursleys as possible.

It only made her more livid and swore she would win and make sure Britain suffered for allowing her to suffer. They can take care of fuckface himself, just after making sure she got her licks in. She made to prepare a full letter of resignation from Hogwarts and listing all the trauma she suffered from the staff and the students and the situations she had to go through as a resident of the castle.

Then, it was time...

* * *

[Morning]

Anastasia was sleeping in the middle of a comfortable bed, curled up in a bundle of thick blankets before Dobby popped into existence at her bedside and gently woke her up. Making her groan as she opened her eye to see him, "Dobby?"

"Good morning, Annie Potter, ma'am!"

She smiled at the perky house-elf, "Good morning, Dobby. Why did you wake me?"

"There is a wand ceremony that you have to attend!"

She scowled at the thought as she stretched out her limbs, "Dammit...Thank you, Dobby. I'll be ready into ten minutes."

He nodded before popping away as she tossed the blanket off her and made to shower and put on a lavender v-neck under a leather jacket with a pair of off-white jeans and black shin-length boots.

She ran a hand through her black locks and fixed her eyepatch into place before she stepped out of her room for breakfast. Once she finished, she made her way out of the chamber as Salazar called out to her, "Make sure they regret it."

The last Potter could only smile back at him, "Of course."

After which, she exited the chamber and made her way outside to where the wand ceremony was being held and once she entered the tent, all conversations stopped as people turned to stare at her. Then she had multiple pictures taken of her new appearance, the missing 'fourth and most interesting' champion who has finally appeared and the rumors about her losing her right eye seeming to be true.

Anastasia stepped further into the tent to make herself comfortable before she felt someone grab her arm in a vice grip as Rita gave what was supposed to be a charming smile, but it looked like a sickly version of the Grinch's own demented grin.

"Hello, Annie! I can call you Annie, right? I am Rita Skeeter and how would you like to explain your story to all the interested readers?" She said in a sickly sweet tone, as she planned on already dragging the small girl into the nearest closet for her interview.

But Anastasia coldly glared at her, freezing her in her place and said, "Let go of me," To which she ripped her arm from her talon-like grip, "I will not give you an interview of any kind just so you spin your own little narrative to shit on my name any more than you already have to get more people to read that rag you call a newspaper. If you dare grab me like that again, you will lose a lot more than a supposed hot story," She finished with a hiss.

Rita stepped back with a nervous smile, "Of course, of course, my apologies."

The bottle-blonde woman made to settle on pictures and work on a story as she observed the weighing of wands as Ana took in a deep breath.

Cedric came up to her and when she looked at him, she saw that he looked a bit worn out, "Hey, it's been a while, huh?"

He gave a bit of a scoff as a smile just settled on his lips, "A lot more than a while. I'm just glad you're okay, other than...you know. I'm so sorry."

She sighed, "You don't need to apologize, Cedric. It's his fault, not yours. I will not have you stress about things that aren't yours to stress about. You are not guilty,-" She brushed her bangs out of the way, showing her eyepatch, "You didn't cause this and I don't expect you to lose any sleep over this."

He nodded with a smile before she looked past him to see Viktor who gave her a nod of recognition which she returned with a small wave.

Then a snort filled the air, "Are you done showing off, little girl? Now that she arrived and gotten her daily dose of attention, can we move on to the choosing of the task, please?"

Before Cedric could open his mouth to speak, the last Potter stepped in front of him and coldly glared at her, "It seems that you have been taken in a bit too much of Snape's vitriol that he has been spouting about me huh? I can see that you can that you just can't help yourself but comment. Are you going to tell me that I'm milking my eyepatch for pity or even that I didn't lose my eye, but I'm going to stop you right there."

She flipped up her eyepatch, showing her stitched up eyelid before cutting through the stitches with her nail and pried it open, exposing the empty captivity for her and everyone else to see.

Everyone turned away as Fleur looked down, covering her mouth with her hand, "Is the little girl lying now?"

Fleur had nothing to say as Albus looked like he was going to be sick as McGonagall and Sprout looked like they were going to faint. Rita was writing so quickly that her notepad looked like it was going to catch on fire.

Ana sneered at the French champion before shutting her eyepatch over the wound with a near-silent clap. Then she felt someone nudge her and Cedric handed her his handkerchief.

Then she noticed that she was bleeding, "Oh, thank you."

Bagman let out a loud "Ahem!" gathering everyone's attention as he announced, "Okay! Hopefully, with no more interruptions, we can get to explaining the first task. But before that, you should know that this tournament is going to be broadcast worldwide, meaning everyone and I mean, practically everyone will be watching you all compete. Now that's out of the way, the first task is chosen with this-"

He pulled out a globe, "The tasks are chosen at random with these globes. Now, back up a bit."

He raised his arm and threw the globe against the ground with all the strength he had in his arm, causing it to shatter and levitate a number '4' into the air.

Bagman grinned, "The Battle of the Towers! Or rather Defend and Destroy the Towers Task!"

Everyone kept silent as they waited for him to explain as he did, "All you champions are to defending two towers each, you need to defend them in any way you see fit and you four will get to chose a group of twenty people representing you to either attack or defend your towers. Since there are four champions, instead of the classic three, there will be eight towers, two to defend, six to bring down. There are also award towers that are protected by a shield so it cannot be attacked at the beginning of the task. If one champion brings down all other champions' towers they win automatically. However, if another champion destroys another champion's tower that's when the award towers come into play. It's a race against each other to ring the bells on top of those towers or destroy the towers entirely."

Cedric asked, "Do we have to pick chosen individuals to represent us now?"

"You can place the list of names with me in my office in the Ministry, but you have until the end of the week to decide and chose those twenty who will lead you to victory."

All the champions stared at each other before they made their way to start the weighing of wands.

Viktor made his way over the to the older man first, handing him his wand, "Such an interesting wand and one of Gregorovitch's creations no less. Well-polished and well maintained, nice work, young man."

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled as he continued to stare at the wand, "Ten and a quarter inches, made out of Hornbeam wood with the core of a dragon heartstring. It's rather thick and rigid for a wand, but-"

Ollivander struck out with it, sending out a display of red sparks, "It's a rather perfect fit and in working order."

Viktor took it back with a slight bow as Fleur made her way past him and handing him her wand which he took and observed it for a moment.

"Yes, nine and a half inches...inflexible, made from rosewood and containing...oh my..."

Fleur spoke up, "A hair from a Veela. One of my grandmother's."

"I see, makes for a rather temperamental wand for those who aren't in the wielder's favor," He quipped before he flicked his wand and created a handful of flowers which he handed to her along with her wand.

She nodded and made her way back to her previous spot as Cedric came forward and handed him his wand.

He smiled at him, "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? I remember it well. Containing a single hair from a particularly fine male unicorn. Twelve and a quarter inches...made from ash and pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition and polished I assume the other day?"

He nodded with a blush, "Yesterday, sir."

"Of course," He smiled as he sent out a multitude of fireworks

He then handed him back his wand and Anastasia made her way towards him.

The older man looked at her sadly, "They hurt you so much, haven't they?"

She gave a slight nod, "I had enough."

He stared at her for a moment making her give a bit of a huff, "What? Pity?"

He shook his head, "You don't deserve pity as no one does. I'm just saddened over this state of affairs that should have never happened."

She sighed, "You and me both," to which she pulled out her wand and handed it to him.

He looked a bit shocked as he grasped it.

"A different wand?"

"The miserable lions decided to be funny. Constant attacks under the guise of pranks don't sit well with hastily repaired wands."

Her cold words caused her ex-Head of House and Dumbledore to wince as Skeeter was scratching away on her notepad.

"I see...The remains of your old wand are inside, no, the ashes are etched into the wood. A telltale sign of being reborn into something more."

He stared at it for a moment longer, "Ten and a half inches, blackthorn wood and...oh my? Venom?"

"Basilisk Venom, sir," She softly said

"I haven't seen Basilisk venom used in a wand for many decades. How?"

Everyone stared at her in shock as she spoke, "I decided to cash in a certain snake in a chamber. It was just rotting away and I decided to make some use of it."

He nodded as Albus wanted to be sick, he knew he would never hear the end of it as Severus would be livid over the fact that the Basilisk was sold by her. Rita had a mad grin on her face as she continued to write.

He nodded, "I see, a very unique wand," he flicked her wand and it let out a beautiful black dove as it flew around the pair before it disappeared from sight altogether.

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, there are usually many things associated with a show of magic, but a black dove is something else. Only two things come to mind when a black dove appears, one is that a romantic interest may cross your path soon enough."

She cracked her neck a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Most likely and the other?"

He gave a bit of a darker look, "War."

The tension in the room chilled as people stiffened at the word, as she softly commented, "I see..."

"But, it's nothing to be alarmed about though, it's usually the first meaning rather than the later," He quipped as he handed her back her wand.

She twirled it for a moment before pocketing it, "Let us hope so, good sir, but with my track record, it may as well be the later."

After that, she wished him a good day along with the other champions and left, despite multiple people shouting for her to come back and answer their questions.

Soon after the weighing of wands ended, multiple teachers rushed to find her as Albus had to explain the Basilisk comment which soon spread information to the two competing schools which entailed the last Potter has a new wand with Basilisk venom and that she must have either found or defeated it to take it.

The Daily Prophet sent out their newspaper covering the champions, but it was obvious that it was mostly about Anastasia, with the front page, showing her exposing her empty eyesocket. Explaining the details of the first task that will be coming up within a week and will be broadcasted worldwide. Along with details about the Basilisk which was supposedly sold by Anastasia, details about her new wand and finally wondering if Hogwarts was as safe as they proclaim. Is something else at play here?

* * *

Throughout the week, all the champions trained in their own way or had help researching defensive and offensive techniques to help them with the task that was soon going to be upon them.

The castle and its' inhabitants felt the tension in the air as the day of the first task drew near along with the fact that Anastasia finally showed herself after the day she lost her eye. The empty eyesocket shown on the front page really brought it home for her most frequent attackers and isolators that they needed to make amends.

Even after the news of champions being able to pick a certain chosen twenty, no one could find her to ask if they could be hers. Only Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor were available and soon enough, they had their own chosen picked out and all that was left was Anastasia. No one knew and could only guess who would be her chosen as the day of the task grew near.

[Evening before the First Task - Headmaster's Office]

"Okay, now that we all are here, what did you call us here for?" Sprout asked

He sighed, "Well, the champions have their chosen picked out and everything was in order except for one little thing. Anastasia..."

"Well, what is it, then? What's the situation with the girl?" Igor snapped

"She decided to disown Hogwarts!" Bagman squeaked

Igor and Olympe were shocked as they never heard that before, disowning a school before a world-wide broadcasted tournament.

McGonagall looked horrified, "What?! But-"

He raised a hand for her to stop, "Before you yell, ma'am! She's considered to be an adult in this tournament when her name was spat out by the Goblet and due to this unique condition despite her current age, she is able to disown herself from the school. She's not under the control of anyone or anything but her own will. She made this clear to me when she visited my office. She was very clear of the fact that she would be fighting for her family name and refused to allow it to be smeared anymore with dire consequences. She refused to take no for an answer especially considering the fact of how she was treated when she was first entered into this tournament."

Sprout sucked in a bit of air as McGonagall gave Albus a bit of a heavy glare as Albus felt as he got hit in the head with a cinderblock.

She croaked out, "There's nothing we can do about reversing her decision?"

He shook his head, "No, she made it clear that her mind is made up and she swore to etch a lesson into the minds of those who watch the task tomorrow that the name of Potter will not be spat upon any longer and she will not allow unjustified naysayers to go unpunished."

'A silent declaration of war against those who abused her or allowed her maltreatment, war indeed,' The Lion Head inwardly winced, she felt her head was pounding.

"None of you are allowed to speak of this situation, to your champions or anyone else for that matter. It is against the rules."

Neither Igor or Olympe were worried as they had faith in their champions, but they gave stiff nods of approval to still the bouncing man's worries. As everyone gave their assurances, McGonagall felt ill as she couldn't but feel a phantom noose wrap around her neck as she waited for Bagman to wrap up it so she could excuse herself.

Once he finally did, she left with a quick word as Igor, Olympe, and Sprout said their goodbyes and left, leaving Albus alone with the portraits of the previous Headmasters giving him knowing looks.

They didn't even need to say anything, he already knew what they were thinking of him as he needed to have a talk with Anastasia, but she couldn't be spotted by either paintings, teachers, or house-elf in the halls.

But now, it was too late. The first task as finally arrived.

* * *

[The Day of the First Task - Battle of the Towers]

People gathered in the Great Hall as the scene of the champions standing before their set of towers were shown on the walls of the Great Hall.

Remus and Sirius in his dog form came on Albus' say-so, but they looked worse for wear as they cringed at seeing the lone form of Ana, her right eye covered with an eyepatch. They hoped that they had a chance to talk to her before the task, but the champions were already on the field by the time they get there.

Sirius wanted to sigh but only let out a bit of a snort as Remus glanced at him before looking at the scene before them. He knew what he was thinking and it didn't make him feel better about this miserable situation. Sirius threw the biggest fit of all fits when he saw her exposing her empty eye socket in the paper. It was to the point that it even caused Walburga Black to keep silent for the day.

Sirius barely stopped the whine that wanted to come from his throat, 'I should have told Albus to screw off with his plan and help her.'

He would never be able to get her written pleas begging him for help or what to do out of his mind for the rest of his days. The old dog could only hope that she could give him a chance or James and Lily would get a Paddy pelt for their house on the other side.

Then the narrators of the Tournament told the watching audience that they were going to watch the champions build up their defense for their towers.

[Outside - Quidditch Pitch]

On the right side of the Quidditch pitch, there were eight two-hundred meter towers sectioned off into pairs, placed around the curve of that end of the pitch. On the left side of the Quidditch pitch were the award towers, standing at three-hundred meters with bronze bells standing at the top of them.

The champions and their chosen were standing in the middle of the pitch, taking in their surroundings.

Viktor was standing in his uniform with his chosen twenty members were standing behind him with a red cloak wrapped around their left shoulder with the symbol of Durmstrang.

Fleur was standing in a periwinkle jumpsuit with the symbol of her school, Beauxbatons on her back, her hair was pulled out of her face. Behind her was her chosen twenty members with a periwinkle sash wrapped around their left shoulder with the symbol of Beauxbatons.

Cedric was standing in his Hufflepuff uniform as his chosen twenty members stood behind with the yellow and black symbol of the Badger and Hogwarts on a cloak wrapped around their right shoulder.

And then finally Anastasia stood by herself, arms crossed under her chest as she stared at her pair of towers. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt underneath a dark bluish-green vest with a pair of black cargo pants ending the outfit with a set of military-grade boots that she broke in when she first got them. Wrapped around her right shoulder was a silver cloak with the crest of the Potter family.

Cedric gave her a bit of a worried glance, but she just gave him a small smile and nod, telling him that she was fine, making him nod back.

Then each champion made their way over to their set of towers and began to create defenses.

Viktor's defense, he had ten on the offensive line while the other ten were on the defensive line. He had the offensive ten take flight and circle around the towers as the defense braced themselves on the ground. Viktor made to strengthen his towers before working on defending the surrounding area with a variety of spells.

Fleur's defense, she had fifteen on the offensive line while the other five were for defending. She had the fifteen surround both of her towers, as five took flight around the towers as she sent a multitude of spells floating in mid-air that would attack those who tried to attack her towers.

Cedric's defense, he had fifteen be on the defensive line while the rest were for attacking, despite their slight reluctance, Cedric wanted to play it safe. He then made to strengthen the towers as those who were on the defending front made to boobytrap the ground with the Weasley Wheezes pranks.

Ana's defense, creating a Basilisk from the Earth around her towers as it wrapped itself around one of her towers, then she created a dark storm cloud and had it wrap around her own tower before she time-delayed a certain spell that she perfected in the Chamber that will be only supporters.

Everyone in Hogwarts watched each champion prepare their set of towers as the hour ticked down they found themselves silent with awe. But when people saw the Basilisk come out of the Earth, screams rung throughout the castle, especially Ginny who screamed the loudest before fainting, along with several of the younger students who had to be taken to Poppy.

Finally, the hour was nearly up and the countdown of time started to tick down as all the champions stood on top of one of their towers as they waited for the task to start.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

START!

Everyone made to attack their desired opponent as Fleur flew over to Viktor's tower as Viktor met her challenge, but Anastasia raced over and got Cedric pinned against his tower before he could speak, she gave him a sad smile before she snapped her fingers, forcibly apparating him to a different location.

That action caused Cedric's chosen to curse at her and made to rush at her, but she jumped off the tower and allowed herself to fall as people raced after her. But she just braced herself and held the handle one of two gifts, Salazar gave her.

When she finally reached the ground, she smashed into the middle of a mix of chosen sending them flying as she made her distaste for them known. She lasted out of them with a braided whip, sending ten chosen members out of commission as they curled in on themselves.

She ran passed them as Fleur and Viktor were fighting among themselves before Fleur saw her make her way towards her set of towers. Fleur's set of protective spells lashed out at her. She jumped and avoided the spells that tried to slam into her before she was able to control the spells forcing them to stop and added her own spell to all them and sent them to hit both of Fleur's towers.

The towers developed spider cracks all across the length of its' size before they collapsed in on themselves, in a loud, thunderous crash.

Thirty chosen members of the three champions teamed up to take down Anastasia's towers as she made to take out several more champions chosen members as she waited for the chance to take out Krum's towers.

When the thirty came close to her tower, the Basilisk wrapped around her tower made it known that was a bad idea and blew out a mist of venom which cut down fifteen and then an array of arrows cut down the rest.

A transparent man stood carrying a bow with a bag of arrows over his shoulder. He notched multiple arrows before releasing them in quick succession toward Krum's towers.

Krum and Fleur had to move out of the way as the arrows laid waste to all his defensive work before Ana took care of the rest with a blasting curse, causing the towers to crumble like that of a cheap cookie.

When two chosen members tried to attack Anastasia's tower from behind they were cut down as the two transparent figures watched them fall to the ground.

Who are those transparent figures you may ask? James and Lily Potter, standing next to each other, staring out at the Pitch and those that still stood.

Lily then jumped down and made her way towards Anastasia who grinned at seeing her before they merged into one and she gave a demon-like grin before she took out Salazar's second gift and lashed out with all the force she had, she carved through the remaining chosen members with a medium-length blade with a sense of brutality that would freeze Death Eaters hordes in their place.

Krum took down Cedric's towers with a variety of spells which activated the traps his chosen made which caused the towers to crumble even faster as the ground was set ablaze. The shield around the award towers fell, leaving them vulnerable to everyone. Krum rushed to the award tower as Fleur tried to take down Anastasia.

Anastasia and Lily split and the older woman lashed out at the French witch and gave her several slashes to remember her by before kicking her down amongst the rubble of tower remains.

Krum flew like he never flew before to get to the award towers but he wouldn't get far, James notched an arrow and shot him down with a demented grin and waved goodbye to him as he fell.

Anastasia then made her way to the award towers and rung the bells several times, which ended the task.

She snapped her fingers which caused the Basilisk to crumble to pieces and the transparent figures that resembled her parents gave her a bit of a wave before they disappeared and she made to free Cedric from where she sent him.

**The Marks!**

First Place! Anastasia got her placement for keeping her set of towers standing, destroying two other champion's towers, along with putting down most of the chosen along with pinning down all other champions.

Second Place! Viktor got his placement for taking down Cedric's towers and taking down several chosen members.

Third Place! Fleur got her placement for taking down several chosen members.

Dead Last! Cedric got his placement due to being pinned at the very start.

[Hogwarts]

People were speechless as they could repeat the scene they had just witnessed. Some of the younger students had even soiled themselves from the brutality she showed to the champions and their chosen.

Ana had won, Anastasia Lillian Potter had won and made her malice clear to everyone along with the fact that she was far from a helpless, scrawny girl she appeared to be, she was a Potter and did very well to live up to their powerful legacy. The only one that was relatively unharmed from the whole ordeal was Cedric.

Hermione was shocked and scared over Ana's brutality... that grin. That mad, demented, malice-laced grin when she tore through that group of students would haunt her for a long time. She never expected something like that from her, that malice, the discontent, and hate that filled that smile and the actions after it. She could only look away from the screen as she felt her eyes burn, her actions did this. Her inactions caused this, she was pushed too far and this was the end result.

She let out a sharp breath as she tried not to break down in the Great Hall, 'Oh God, I pushed my first friend away.'

Ron was much more simplistic and opportunistic in his thinking, she won and that's all that mattered. She brought honor to Gryffindor and he would allow her back to Gryffindor, he could even look past the fact that she kicked his teeth in and made him throw up his breakfast. She could be a little miffed at him, but they would be the best friends again. Along with something more.

George and Fred looked at each other in horror as they kept looking back between the screen and each other. The scene would forever be etched into their minds, the brutality, the utter hell she made during the task, made them glad down to the marrow of their bones that they couldn't find her when they tried too before the task. She was angry and had every right to be. She made her message clear, no one other than Cedric meant anything to her. She would cut through them if they crossed her and they made to stay out of her way and hopefully make amends on her timetable.

Draco found himself staring at the screen with an emotionless mask as his brain short-circuited, he kept replaying Anastasia's brutality, those things she made with her magic to attack the champions and finally winning the entire thing. It all made one thing, agonizingly clear, he was far below her level. To the point that he was a pebble before her a mountain. He felt his throat tighten as he saw the champions and their chosen supporters be floated to multiple portkey points. He should be glad and a bit relieved that he was too late to join Viktor's team. He could tell, to the point that he could swear on his own soul and magic that if he was on that field, Anastasia would have crippled or killed him and it left him frightened.

Sirius was shocked stiff, the malice she released on her fellow champions other than Cedric, left him feeling cold. She was angry, fuck, a lot more than angry, she was livid and she channeled that emotion into her spellwork that would send Death Eaters running. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do and hoped that she could at the very least hear him out and allow him to explain.

Remus was shaking in his shoes, the cold look of apathy and that wicked smile sent shivers down his spine. Not even seeing Greyback for the first time outside his bite from him made this chill he was feeling. Her gaze was so empty towards them like they were insects that she had to crush and did it was such ease. He knew he had a lot of things to make up for and hoped that she could understand him or at least hear his apology.

Dumbledore felt as if he aged one hundred extra years, he couldn't believe it. He may as well created another Tom Riddle through his inactions and allowing her to take all this unjust hatred which may have twisted her to the point that she could be on the levels of Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted to weep, but he found himself too worn out to do so as he could let out a silent wheeze of a sigh as he found himself at a loss.

McGonagall felt as she swallowed ten limes as she let tears fall down her face over how she could have allowed her favorite student's child to be pushed so far that she had to do this. James would never forgive her and neither would his wife. She wouldn't be surprised if they spat at her when it was her time to pass.

Flitwick was just happy she survived and was silently enjoying the fact that she proved everyone wrong about her. He may have been silent about her treatment and would accept the punishment for his silence, but could only hope the young girl lived a life she deserved. And lived a life any parent wanted for their child, for them to be happy and healthy.

Snape felt so many emotions that he couldn't distinguish them all, he felt his face twist as his gaze was on her. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want too, but she won it. The sparks of intelligence from Lily shined through her and Potter's own power despite his disgust at admitting it, shined through her as well. It didn't help that she created what looked to be the first-ever recorded human fucking Patronus and of her own parents no less. He felt as if someone shoved an onion down his throat as he tore his eyes from the screen as he made to excuse himself and get a drink.

Sprout, Igor and Olympe already left the hall to check on their champion, but the thought of the last Potter being nothing more than a child throwing a temper tantrum was thoroughly ripped from their minds. She was as dangerous as any witch coming about their age and they would treat her with the dignity required of her station.

[Ground below the Towers]

She gave him a soft smile and bowed her head, "Sorry for apparating you out at the start of the task, I just didn't want you to get hurt in the crossfire."

He smiled and shrugged, "It's not an issue, but you sure as hell showed everyone. I'm just happy you made it out safely."

She felt her flush a bit, "Thank you."

"You'll do great."

She gave him a quick hug before waving him goodbye before apparating away as he made his way back inside the castle as medical teams rushed into the area to get the other champions and their chosen immediate medical attention.

* * *

All countries who were watching the Tournament were still reeling from her brutality and knew that the Potter girl had a bite to back up her bark. Around Britain, they knew that this wasn't the same girl they were used too. This was one that was pushed too far and made sure everyone knew it.

Some called for her to be arrested for her brutal treatment against the champions and their chosen, but they were stopped short when they were told that Ana was defending her family's name. No one could do anything about it as she was defending her honor and that was something that no one could punish her for. Especially considering the fact that everyone and their aunt knew that Britain has been bashing Anastasia left and right since she was chosen so making examples out of her naysayers wasn't unbecoming but actually expected and respected. It showed everyone that she had fangs to bear against those who dared to insult her and her name without provocation.

After people finally shook off their shock over Anastasia's performance, several people made to hunt for her and try to get her forgiveness, but she was nowhere to be seen. And she wouldn't be unless you were a parseltongue.

[Chamber of Secrets]

Anastasia walked down the halls and soon made her way into the living area where Salazar was reading a book and looked up at her with a smile.

Hedwig gave a happy bark and flew over to her, nuzzling and preening her hair, making her laugh, "Alright, alright, girl! I'm fine! I know you care."

The snowy owl gave a sharp bark as she continued to nuzzle against her, making her grin and run her fingers through her chest.

He made his way over to her and patted her on the head, "You were amazing, you have the rest of the day and tomorrow off. So spend it however you like."

She softly smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded before he exited the living area as she called Dobby who bounced, "Annie! Annie Potter, so strong!"

She gave a bit of a giggle, "Thank you, Dobby. Do you have lunch ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I'll take it in the bath."

She then made her way to her bedroom, stripped herself of her outfit before putting on a silk robe and filled the tub in her bathtub and before she entered it. Dobby delivered her meal one plate at a time.

As she ate, she enjoyed the peace with no interruptions from anyone, life was good.

In the morning, Rita wrote about her being the next Dark Lady due to her brutality against her fellow champions along with heavily insulating that she is in a romantic/sexual relationship with Cedric Diggory. That newspaper was quickly retracted with a hasty long-winded apology letter and outlined the termination of Rita Skeeter with the reasons for it.

Why you may ask? Because Anastasia wrote them a scathing letter to the Prophet detailing in blunt, certain terms that she was their main source of funding, not the Ministry as they first thought and withdrew their funding. Once Anastasia got the apology decided to let them sweat a bit and wrote them a small, blunt note stating that she would think about restoring their funding and told them to hang on and wait patiently...for the glory and safety of magical Britain.

When she showed the note to Salazar he laughed and hugged her, "A wonderful Slytherin move, might I say."

She grinned as she enjoyed being in his arms.

* * *

[Three days later - Morning]

Anastasia has just finished eating breakfast before Salazar came in as Dobby was collecting her empty plates, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sal. What is on the schedule for today?"

"Finding more spells for one. There should be a collection of books in the restricted section in the Library that can be used to further your training. Take your pick of them."

"I see. Well, I guess I have to get it myself, don't I?"

He smiled as he left, "Unfortunately. Take care."

"Nothing is ever easy, no matter."

She said goodbye to Dobby and made her way out of the chamber and exited the girl's bathroom. As she walked down the hall and made to go to the library and get that book only to run into her ex-Head of House who was shocked at seeing her.

Anastasia stared at her for a moment before she said, "Excuse me."

Before she could walk around her, McGonagall stopped her, "Wait! Please don't go, I have been meaning to talk to you!"

"Well, ma'am, I have no desire to talk to you. Please deal with your house. Soon enough, I will be out of your hair. After all, I'm a shame to your house, remember?"

"Please don't go, I have been meaning to speak to you about the tournament."

"It's related to the Tournament?"

"Yes, please follow me to my office."

She let out a sigh, "Let it be quick, Headmistress."

The older woman nodded as she led her to her office, ignoring people who stopped and stared and once they reached the privacy of her office and making sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Minerva stared at her for a long moment.

"I'm aware you have more reasons than anyone to miffed at Hogwarts-"

Ana snorted, "Woohoo, you finally get it. It's just like my second year all over again, but instead of being poisoned with one of the most venomous dark creatures in the magical world, I lose my fucking eye. What's next? My liver or my stomach?"

The older woman winced and decided to let her cursing slide as she continued, "The reason I called you here is pertaining to the tournament as I said. The ministry has decided to host a ball."

"And how does a ball relate to the tournament?"

"The Ministry decided to promote international relationships through the ball and so all champions are supposed to be there."

Ana coldly quipped, "And so you want me to join in the festivities? Why? Especially considering the fact that I disowned Hogwarts as my school and I'm only representing myself and my family. The tri-wizarding tournament only has three real champions and they already do and I assume they are going to participate, but I'm the unfortunate fourth wheel who only wishes to make it to summer to have some damn peace."

"It's tradition, you have too."

"And tradition has done so much for me. Whatever, even if I decide to adhere to this mess, I'm supposed to do what?"

"It's a common practice for all champions who are going to be opening the ball to have dates."

"And what of it?"

"It has been common knowledge that you do not have a date and-"

"It's kind of hard considering I stayed out of the way of the student population for a reason and even I was, what makes you think I would accept anyone's proposal to take me to such an outing anyway?"

"Well, the Headmaster has chosen-"

She raised a hand to stop her, "Stop. That's not going to happen."

Before she could speak, Anastasia snarled, "You will not press me on this matter. I refuse to go this farce with anyone on Albus' payroll, especially considering the Headmaster's hard-on on the concept of forgiveness I have a feeling I know exactly who he plans on setting me up with. It will not nor will it ever happen. I refuse and if I am going to this shitshow of happiness, it will be on my own accord, not anyone else's. I'm done heeding to the so-called wisdom of adults who think they know better but it only ends up with me in the hospital. I'm done and sick of it. If you force me on this matter, I'll make it a public statement on exactly why I refuse to join the ball and stay the whole night in hiding."

The older woman was stuck between a rock and a hard place before she relented with a hasty nod. Ana then turned away and slammed the door shut as she made to go to the library to go through that collection of books, Sal recommended and made to soak off her bad mood.

McGonagall felt a dull, vile ache run through her temples as she knew Albus wouldn't like this at all.

[Hogwarts]

As everyone prepared for the Ball, such as getting dates, outfits for the occasion and so on, Ron was bragging around the castle about going with Ana and how he would bring her back to Gryffindor and have her come back to Hogwarts. But, there was a higher chance of Lucifer prostrating himself before St. Michael and begging for forgiveness. And that option was practically Nill on both sides.

[Chamber]

She was laying on the couch resting her head on Salazar's lap as she was flipping through her mother's self-updating contacts.

"Why can't I skip the miserable event, Sal?" She scoffed

He glanced down at her, "Because you are a young lady and it would be unbecoming of someone of your station. Besides who says that you need to take someone from here? Or even in this country? You have your mother's contacts in your hand, find someone from there."

"Fair point."

She skimmed through the contacts before finding someone who sounded suitable, 'Lupu...'

Ana then got up and wrote a letter, including a picture of herself, asking if she could have their eldest son be her date to the Yule Ball on the 25th of December, but she would completely understand if they had other plans and hoped they had a pleasant evening.

She was about to send it with Hedwig before Salazar grabbed the letter and whistled, which summoned a large dark-colored Phoenix who landed on his shoulder. He had the beautiful looking phoenix take it and had Anastasia state the address before the being disappeared from sight.

"A dark Phoneix?" She quipped as Hedwig looked ruffled and a tad insulted.

"Yes, and before you bark white one, you should know the place where the letter is supposed to be delivered is a long treck away from here. You don't want to be away from your dear mistress for a long time do you?"

Hedwig gave a soft bark before nuzzling against Anastasia who rubbed her chest.

"How did you get a dark phoenix anyway?"

"He connected with me when I traveled the world to learn most of what I do now."

"I see...Sounds fun."

"I'll tell you more about it later."

"Sweet," She grinned

Then the phoenix came back with a reply that Salazar handed to her as he made to feed him.

She opened it and smiled at the fact that she got an acceptance letter with a picture of himself.

His name is Darius Adrian Lupu.

She got a full-body picture, she knew when she first laid eyes on him, he towered over her. He was wearing a black suit, horse-riding boots wielding a sword sealed in a scabbard, his skin tone was light from the cold weather, semi-hard grayish-blue eyes, a sharp nose with bow-like lips, his jaw was smooth and free of stubble. Considering that he was only one going into two years older than her. He was a perfect fit.

Anastasia grinned, "Well, this will be fun."

She wrote back and hoped to have a lovely evening with him and for him to meet him at the front entrance of Hogwarts.

She also wondered what she could wear, but decided to think, fuck it and splurge on her outfit, from the best dress-designers, jewelry, hair-designers, and make-up artists that money could buy. Why not spoil herself when no one other than Salazar did?

[The Evening of the Ball]

Everyone was dressed to the nines and people were mingling on the dance floor waiting for the champions to arrive to start it.

[With Ana]

She was standing in front of a mirror, even after staring at herself and pinching herself several times, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her designers who dolled her up made sure she couldn't see herself until they finished. And when they finished, they all found themselves crying with joy over how wonderful she looked once they finished.

They really put their hearts and souls into her current outfit and she made a note to repay them kindly for all of their hard work after the Yule ball.

Her dress was a black shoulderless, flowing evening gown that didn't touch the floor with slits at the sides that stopped at her upper thigh so she could walk freely, she wore heeled sandals that were specifically made so she wouldn't trip. Her nails were perfectly manicured into polished black jewels, her skin was fair and soft as the scent of the water lily wafting off of her. Her lips were painted a dark scarlet with her eyeshadow being a combination of black and green. Her hair was straightened and then curled with her bangs covering her eyepatch, as a collection of polished diamonds were woven through her dark hair. Around her neck was a necklace of emeralds and diamonds surrounded by polished silver metal. In her ears were a pair of silver studs.

It was surreal and couldn't help but whisper, "Wow..."

"Wow, indeed," Cooed a deep familiar voice.

"Salazar..."

He made his way forward and saw her stand in the mirror, "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You shouldn't allow your past nor your worries sour your mood. You get to be beautiful this one night and you have a date with a young man who isn't a miserable pile of garbage. No one can take that away from you and even if they tried, they would surely regret it."

"Right."

He made his way next to her as he just smiled at her reflection, "You should know if your parents saw you now they would be weeping with joy at how beautiful you look."

She quickly blinked away the burning she felt in her remaining eye, "You are going to make me cry here."

"We can't have that, can we?" He chuckled

"No..." She sighed, turning to face him as he nudged her towards the exit of the chamber, "Please have fun with your date."

She grinned, "Yes!"

Dobby popped into existence and smiled, "You look so pretty, Annie!"

She nodded at him, "Thank you, Dobby. It means a lot."

She waved goodbye to Salazar as she was led out of the chamber and once she was out of sight, he pulled out his locket and it showed him a picture of his late daughter.

'She resembles you so much...'

[With Ana]

Dobby led her out of the chamber and she walked out of the girl's bathroom and made her way to the front of the castle. Portraits and ghosts who came across her were baffled, even Peeves could find nothing to say as Ana made her way forward.

Those who caught a glimpse of her stopped, then double-took to make sure they weren't seeing things before they rushed back into the hall where the Ball was held to inform more people that Ana was out and about in the castle.

She made her way to the front of the castle and waited.

Draco and Pansy made their way to the front when they heard the rumor of Potter coming out of her hiding spot and the two were shocked when they first laid eyes upon her. Pansy felt a vile feeling of jealousy bubble up inside of her while Draco had no words. Pansy made to confront her before a bolt of lightning struck where Draco almost stood, snapping him out of his shock and nearly caused him to shit himself. Nearly.

Ana smiled as she stared at her date, the picture he sent her really didn't do him justice, he looked much better in person. He made his way towards and bowed, she curtsied in turn as she lifted her hand for him to kiss, which he did.

He was wearing a wonderfully class and most noticeably very expensive Dormeuil Vanquish II suit, with an emerald green ivy tie.

"Such a show-off," She softly tutted

He grinned, "But I have a beautiful girl on my arm, so I have to make the best first impression."

She grinned in turn, "That you do. Now come along, mind the observers."

He let out a rich laugh as he gave her his arm, which she took as she took the lead to show him around as Pansy and Draco raced back into the Ball where they told their circle of snakes what just happened.

Meanwhile, she and her date met where all the champions and their dates were gathered, shocking everyone to the point that no one had any words. They looked like the perfect power couple on an outing.

Fleur was wearing a flowing silver dress with the top of her dress being a mint green, as her hair was pulled back and shined to the likeness of pale gold. Her escort was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser Roger Davis who was wearing black dress robes with a white bow tie.

Cedric was wearing black dress robes with a matching bow tie and polished black shoes with his date Cho Chang who was wearing a silver, Chinese-style robes with fitting silver heels.

Viktor was standing as stiff as possible in his uniform as his date was Hermione Granger, much to Ana's slight surprise. She used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten out her hair to the point that she could tie it up in an elegant-looking knot. She was wearing a periwinkle-blue dress with pearl-white shoes.

McGonagall could the headache rising to the surface as she braced herself, 'Albus is going to blow a gasket.'

"Miss Potter?"

"Yes?" She quipped

"May I ask who your date is?" She asked, gesturing to the slightly older teen

Ana glanced at him, silently asking, 'You or I?'

He slightly bowed and said, "Good evening, ma'am. My name is Darius Adrian Lupu."

Viktor barely held in a wince, as he knew that name. It was Dark Romanian royalty. They were the Romanian version of the Black family here in Britain.

Cedric just gave her a smile and nod which she returned in kind, making Cho bite her lower lip as she clutched Cedric's arm in a vice grip. Hermione had so many questions but held in the will to ask them. She knew that Anastasia had no reason to answer them and didn't want to cause a scene. Fleur was just speechless before she centered herself and made to get this night over with.

"Are all of you ready?"

She was given multiple sharp nods as she had them line up the order the Goblet chose them.

"Introducing our champions, Viktor Krum and his date, Hermione Granger!"

"Fleur Delacour and her date, Roger Davis."

"Cedric Diggory and his date, Cho Chang."

"And finally Anastasia Potter and her date, Darius Lupu."

As each champion came down people clapped and cheered although several people were confused about Anastasia's date.

He wasn't from here and Ron's bluster went up in flames as he stared at the scene before him. Anastasia looked amazing, but he felt his face flush an angry red when he saw her date.

'She's supposed to be on my arm!'

Before he could do anything, he felt two strong arms grab him and force him away from the floor as Anastasia came down with her date.

Ron was met with the stone-cold faces of his older brothers, which cut through his rage.

"You will not fuck this up, Ron."

"Keep your mouth shut and your head down."

They kept an unrelenting grip on both of his arms to the point that he felt that could snap from how hard they were squeezing them.

"If you blow up again, we will make sure you regret it after Anastasia and her date are finished with you."

"Don't you dare say that you deserve a dance from her either. You made this mess when you outed her and rallied everyone against her along with talking shit about her until she completed the first task."

"Now, you will be a good little Gryffindor and stay out of trouble for once or we will finish what Anastasia started by knocking out the rest of your teeth."

He quickly nodded, "I'll stay out of the way."

They stared at him for a moment longer before they finally let him go. They gave him one more silent warning before they walked away from him as they collected their dates. Ron just made to sulk in the back corner as he watched everyone dance.

After the first dance, more people made their way to the dance floor, but she didn't switch partners, she just kept dancing with Darius making small talk.

Then it was time for dinner and all the champions had their own table but she, unfortunately, had to sit next to Percy who began to brag about his job as an assistant of the Ministry. She ignored the braggart as she ordered what she wanted and her date did the same as the other champions followed her lead. After eating, they danced some more before Cedric asked, "Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

Darius looked at her and she gave him a nod and a smile, to which he released her and made to go to the dessert table as the two slowly danced around the floor.

"You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you, you dress up really well. I bet you'll be the talk of all the girls here for months. Not that I blame them."

He smiled, "I should be saying that about you. You pull off your outfit really well."

"I decided to go the extra mile for it. I really didn't want to come, but I decided why not?" She shrugged

"Well, you blew everyone away...again."

She gave a bit of a giggle, "I guess. I should really thank you...for believing in me and apologizing."

"It's not an issue. I just want you to take care of yourself and be happy."

"You know you'll make girls swoon if you keep showing off that crooked smile of yours."

"Why, like seeing it?"

"It is a wonderful smile."

He laughed before he led her back to her date and he went back to Chang who gave him a bit of a pout. He just smiled as he was in too good of a mood to care as Ana and Darius made their way out into the garden.

"What a fun evening."

"I'm glad the evening wasn't boring for you and thank you for accepting my proposal. I just hope no bad publicity shines on you for coming with me though."

He took her chin and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead, "Trust me. I see nothing but bright lights from my night with you. Take care, Ana."

"You too," She grinned as he apparated away.

Before she could step away, she felt something was on her shoulder and grabbed it before it could fly away and saw it was a beetle. She stared at it for a moment before a malicious smile fell on her face before she crushed the beetle and tossed it into the flower bed.

She then left the garden as Severus stormed into the scene only to find no one and he was about to leave only to find the crumbled form of Rita Skeeter, near-death amongst the flower beds and had to alarm someone as they rushed her to St. Mungos.

Anastasia decided to make use of her outfit by dancing the night away with Salazar before she turned in with a smile.

* * *

The holiday quickly passed and it was time again for the announcement of the second task that the champions would be doing.

All the champions gathered around Bagman as he smashed the globe against the floor and the number '2' levitated up into the air for all to see.

He gleefully announced, "Save your loved ones! This task entails for you all to save your loved one from either beast, element or guardian. To give an example for each, for the beast, you can say they would be defended by a nundu, for element, they would be surrounded by a twister of fire and for guardian, an enchanted suit of armor. You would have to get your loved ones out unharmed along with yourself."

Cedric softly asked, "So it could be anything that we have a chance of surviving against?"

"Yes, Mr. Diggory."

He gave a nod as Fleur looked unnerved at the fact that anyone she loved could be put in mortal danger.

Viktor kept his emotions under lock and key, but he felt his stomach flip over the fact that either one of his friends or his family could be put in danger.

Cedric felt a bit pale as he hoped, he had the power to save whoever was picked for him and hoped the task wouldn't be as bad as it sounded.

"Any more questions?"

The champions looked at each other before staying silent as he said, "Very well, best of luck to you all."

[The Second Task - Save Your Loved Ones]

Finally, the day has arrived and all the champions were standing out on the field that was divided into four sections with each champion having their own section of the field to stand in. They all would be competing at the same time. Soon the clock ticked down to when it would be finally time for the task to start.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

START!

[Viktor's Section]

His best friend was tied to a pole who gave him a bit of nervous grin when they finally met eye to eye before he glanced up to the opponent who he would be facing.

A rather ominous-looking falcon wearing a silver helmet with sharp, cold blue eyes that bored into the Bulgarian before him, giving the champion a look. It was a type of look you give when you are observing some enemy or obstacle before you and you find them lacking in every sense of the word.

As if the situation wasn't unnerving enough the falcon let out a screech that rang throughout his section. It was as bone-chilling as it was blood-curdling and a sound that belonged to one of Hell's well-versed vocalists that could only mess well with the tortured screams of the damned.

Then the bird took flight and dived nearly stabbing through Viktor who got out of the way before it let out of a barrage of ice shards that struck both Viktor and his friend, several times before Viktor raised up a shield, covering both himself and his friend from the bird's vicious attacks.

The falcon was relentless, constantly lashing out at his shield, trying to break it apart as his friend gave a bit of a cough, "That thing is a bird from hell."

Viktor couldn't help himself but scoff, "No kidding."

The vile screech rang out once more, making the pair wince, "I guess the demon bird didn't like that crack."

"Apparently not. Kill the thing and get me free already."

The bird finally created a big enough to shove their head in started to create a massive ice missile to crush them both, but Viktor managed to hit it with an Impedimenta, causing the bird's body to stiffen as the power the bird was charging kept growing with nothing to release it.

Under a minute, the bird then imploded on itself, sending bloody chunks and feathers everywhere as Viktor dropped the shield and watched the miserable caress of the demonic falcon fall to the unforgiving ground with a wet splat.

He turned to free his friend who gave him a hug, "Thank you, thank you!"

Viktor smiled with a nod as they helped each other to the medical tent.

* * *

[Fleur's Section]

Her little sister was tied to the pole, pale and slightly shaking as her gaze upon one of the most hideous creatures that would be sure to haunt her nightmares for weeks if not months.

The beast was about ten feet long and it looked to be a demented shell-less mixture of a lobster and a scorpion but it was covered in gray armor.

Gabrielle nearly bit through her lower lip trying her best not to scream to attract the creature's attention as it slowly paced back and forth in front of her, before when saw Fleur, to which she allowed a few of tears to come down her cheeks in relief as the message to her elder sister was clear.

Get me out of here and far away from this thing!

Fleur lashed out at the skrewt with multiple spells but it only bounced off the creature's hard shell as the beast clicked in distaste at being attacked and rushed towards her, clearly agitated.

The blonde had to constantly move out of the way as the beast kept trying to get near and stab at her with its' tail.

She felt her lips curl as she could think, 'Who made this accursed thing?'

After attacking it with several more spells, the creature set her clothes on fire, much to her horror before she banished them off, leaving her half-naked in a bra and panties.

She could feel rage bubbling under her skin as she sent an ice spell which hit the skrewt under its' belly which caused the creature to stop moving. She then ended its' life through multiple piercing curses, causing the creature to fall apart in multiple pieces.

She let out of a sigh of relief as Gabrielle couldn't back her tears or the sob that was building in her chest anymore and just started to weep as Fleur rushed over to her and undid her binds, causing the smaller blonde to bury her face in her chest.

The older blonde carried her sister in her arms as she made to leave the area and walk to the medical tent, giving a spiteful kick towards the head of the now-dead skrewt, sending it far away from them.

* * *

[Cedric's Section]

His mother was tied to a pole and she gave him a bit of a nervous grin as he looked upon the scene in horror.

"You can do it Ceddie!" She called out, as a hint of nervousness bled into her cheerful tone.

He couldn't even respond as he could only watch one of the biggest spiders he had ever had the displeasure to witness slowly make its' way towards her from behind.

"Mom, I need you to close your eyes for me, okay?"

"Alright, sweetie," She smiled as she did as he asked.

When the massive spider reared one of its' legs to stab through her, he felt a fierce protectiveness burst through him as his body moved of its' own accord as he shouted, "Confringo!"

The fiery orange spell hit the spider which made it explode into many meaty pieces and the power behind his spell caused the body of the now mutilated spider to fly back to the edge of his section.

Just then all the power left him making him let out a shudder-filled sigh as he rushed over to free his mother who opened her eyes to meet his.

Once she was free, she gave him a crushing hug which he immediately returned, after making sure she wouldn't disappear in his arms, he pulled away and asked, "Who had the stupid idea to have you tied up?"

"The choice was between me and your father. I'd rather it be me, considering he would be screaming and cheering for you too much that you might get distracted."

He let out a tired sigh that would sound normal coming from a man fifty years older than him as he led his mother away to the medical tent, "You are going to have him sleep on the couch, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, for the rest of the year."

"Good," He quipped as he kept his mother as close to him as possible.

He needed to down a calming drought before he collapsed in his mother's arms, he never felt more light-headed than he did now.

* * *

[Anastasia's Section]

Ron was tied to a pole as a massive dire wolf was circling around him. She could only stare at him in disgust as she shook her head.

She couldn't help herself but snort in disbelief, 'Fucking Albus and his forgiveness hard-on. You could have picked anyone else, but him? I'd prefer Malfoy any day of the week compared to the piece of shit in front of me. You really need a reality check or someone is fucking with your lemon drops if you think he's someone precious to me.'

The wolf snarled once they spotted her and she had her arms crossed, her wand wasn't even out as she stared at the wolf.

The beast then charged at her, but she didn't move and when the wolf got close enough, it just stopped, confused. She just stared at the dire wolf with no emotion, no fear, just plain apathy.

She was so apathetic that the beast couldn't help but whimper as Anastasia continued to stare the beast down before it slowly got down on its' stomach, the wolf resting their head on their paws to show that it wasn't a threat.

Ana could only smile at that and patted the creature on the head as it nuzzled into her touch. After making the wolf roll on its' back, she scratched its' belly, making it kick its' hind leg in pleasure.

"Let me guess, they didn't feed you before this, huh?"

The wolf let out a bit of a whine as their stomach growled, making her tut, "Shame. Roll over and stay put."

The wolf did as she ordered before she unfurled her whip and undid Ronald's restraints from her position, freeing him.

After which, she turned towards the wolf and said, "Let's get you something to eat."

The wolf gave several barks of pleasure as she led the large creature to its' pen to be fed, as Ron just stared at her in disbelief that she would show more care towards that beast than to him.

He could only sneer as he quickly made his way to Poppy's tent by himself. His plan for getting back into Ana's good graces via potion failed. The attraction potion he had keyed to himself was useless if Ana didn't come near him.

Once he entered the tent, Poppy came over before she stopped and vanished the potion off of him as she recognized it with a scowl. She then gave him a harsh scolding as Ron kept his head down as the other occupants gave him dirty looks before sending him off as he was perfectly fine.

**The Marks!**

First Place! Cedric got his placement for saving his precious one with no damage or to himself.

Second Place! Anastasia got her placement for saving her precious one with no damage and to herself but shown no care towards them.

Third Place! Fleur got her placement for the damage towards herself but no damage to her precious one.

Dead Last! Viktor got his placement due to the damage to himself and his precious one.

* * *

Then the week before the third and final task arrived and the families of the champions have arrived to cheer them on and provide support and well-wishes.

When Anastasia arrived, she found the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and...Paddy. She knew the old man had them listed as her family, but she couldn't help the sneer that fell upon her lips at the thought. When Molly and Remus tried to get near her, she pulled out her blade and stabbed it into the floor and gave them a simple cold glare, which made them step back.

The warning was clear, they were not family and she wouldn't hesitate to tear them apart with either verbal or physical force if they pressed her.

Molly teared up at that, while Remus looked depressed along Paddy. She knew they were regretting their actions, but she lost the will to care. She couldn't let them back in, have their sins of actions and inactions wiped clean only for the chance of them doing such a thing to her again to echo through the darkest confines of her mind to bleed into her nightmares once again.

She wouldn't have it, they would just to deal with it.

Then Bagman clapped, "Okay, now that everyone has had a chance to mingle, let us get to choosing the third task."

He took out a globe, reared his arm up and brought the globe down to which it shattered and it levitated a number '6' into the air for all to see, causing him to pale. Much to the dismay of most of the champions and their loved ones at seeing his reaction.

"What is the task, Bagman?!"

He stuttered, "This task is a fight to the death with a country's chosen."

"A fight to death?!"

"What do you mean a country's chosen!"

"You expect us to allow them to kill someone?!"

"Quiet! Please, I know you are angry, but once a task is chosen, it cannot be changed! Now, you should know that the task is as was stated, a fight to the death with a country's chosen. Every magical country has their chosen opponent for the champion to face. This person or creature has its own battleground where each champion will fight to face them. However, you all have the choice to choose the country you will be fighting against. You need to fight to survive, I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's something that has to be done."

"How will we be choosing who we fight against?"

"With this glass globe, each of you will have one and you need to shake it before tossing it at the ground and the name of the country will appear and I will tell you your opponent."

"I see...So it's completely random?"

"Yes, Ms. Delacour."

Each champion stood at the front and got a glass globe and Viktor went first, shaking it vigorously before smashing it, causing Germany to float up from the remains of the globe.

"The Perfectionist!"

"The Perfectionist?"

He nodded, "Yes, that's their name, but I am only allowed to give your opponent's name, sadly."

Viktor chewed on the name, wondering what it could entail as Fleur shook her globe and smashed it, causing Japan to float up from the remains.

"Jun Enoshima!"

She quirked up an eyebrow, "What a strange name..."

He gave a shrug as Cedric went next, shaking the globe as he let out a sigh before he threw the globe on the ground as it then shattered, causing Russia to float up from the remains.

"Isla Acedia!"

"A woman's name?"

"Sounds like it," he stated cryptically, as Cedric wondered what they had in store for him.

Then Anastasia was last, giving the globe a vigorous shake before tossing it at the ground, making it shatter and causing America to float up from the remains.

"The Shamans!"

"The Shamans? It sounds more like a group than a person."

He gave a nervous shrug as she nodded as she chewed on the name and what it could entail.

"Alright, best of luck, champions!"

As Bagman was confronted with more questions, Anastasia wished her fellow competitors well before she left as she made her way back to her chamber as everyone watched her leave.

[The Third Task - Fight to the Death]

The third and final task of the Tournament has finally arrived and all champions have chosen their country who they will be competing against and people were the edge on their seats as they watched the champions stand in a straight line waiting to be taken to their battleground.

Each champion would be fighting at the same time and the champion who defeats their chosen competitor first, they would get the trophy and end the Tournament.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

START!

All of them vanished from where they stood and they all suddenly found themselves at the start of their final task.

**Viktor Krum vs. The Perfectionist** \- Location: Ruined Hospital

Viktor found himself standing amongst a gathering of trees before he took cover under the tall grass of the area he was in.

He looked around as he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, 'I need to find a better place to hide.'

Before he could move, he saw a group of people walk past him, well, describing their slow shuffling as walking was a bit of a stretch. But he didn't pay them any attention as he needed to find a secure place. He quickly made his way to one of the ruined buildings, pressing himself against the wall and quickly shuffled alongside it. Then he knelt before a window and made to peek inside only to meet a disturbing sight.

It was a person, wearing a white plaster mask with medical bandages wrapped around the person's face. The person stared at him for a second before smashing the window with their body and made to restrain him.

Viktor cursed as he forced the person off of him as the person continued to try to pin him and he could only send a mid-strength blasting curse at the masked freak, sending them slamming into the wall and crumbled forward. Their chest caved in from his spell before they collapsed to the side, unmoving.

"Dammit."

Then through the trees, ten more masked assailants came forward before rushing him and Viktor had to put them down, low-level spells were out of the question as they would just keep getting back up. Soon, it was just him standing and made to flee the area as he was sure that more of them would show up. After hiding and making sure he wouldn't be ambushed again, he made his way to the largest building in the area.

He slowly made his way inside, making his way to the top floor through the stairs and found the one he had to defeat to bring an end to all this madness.

Even from behind he was an unnerving figure to take in, he was crouched over something, his form was bulky and tall in a dirty and bloody lab coat over what looked to be a soiled suit and boots. A black mask covered his entire head and much to Viktor's displeasure there was a crowd of masked freaks in the corner of the room.

Then the Perfectionist let out a scream of rage and agony before he shoved what he was working on off of his blood and viscera-covered table as he knelt down in the muck and shit that covered the floor as he clawed his face with his gloved fingers. Then he sprung up and kicked what was now to be revealed to be the mutilated corpse of a middle-aged man.

"No! No! Failure! Filth! Vile! Take it away! Take this piece of shit out of my sight!"

They did as he ordered and Viktor waited for them to exit the room before he ambushed them from behind, killing all of them before he caught the madman's attention.

He gave a relieved sigh, "You arrived. So unique, those unique, special features...I have to fix that, I'll make sure you are perfect."

Viktor stepped away and raised his wand only for-***Slqeuch!***

"Aaah! Fuck!" He screamed, clutching his side as he fell to the ground as he looked at his attacker, one of the masked freaks.

Then a howl of rage filled the room, causing Viktor to shiver from the malice and hatred behind that scream as the Perfectionist tackled the masked freak and stomped them to death as Viktor got as far away as he could from the mad scene.

The Perfectionist screamed, "How dare you! How dare you! You could have ruined him! You could have ruined my work! Die! How dare you! Die! Die! Die!"

The screams echoed through the room as the towering figure stomped on the freak's head, sending blood and brain matter everywhere, caking his shoes and lower pants in the mess.

After the madman finished, he slowly turned to Viktor who got up and tried to kill him only for the madman to wrap his hands around his neck and start to choke him out so he could be placed on his table to be made into one of his perfect creations.

As they continued to struggle, a loud announcement rang out through the room they were in and all the champions' arenas.

**Anastasia Potter won her battle! **

The madman continued to strangle him before he kicked him away, allowing him to breathe as he coughed and hacked as the madman charged at him with a scream before Viktor blasted him through the wall with all the power he had left.

The force of the spell sent him tumbling down three floors and then the sound of a sickening crack and squelch and the unnerving silence that came after that.

Within seconds, all the masked freaks spasmed and trembled before they collapsed to the ground, like puppets without strings.

He shivered and made his way out of the building, 'As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking a long fucking vacation.'

Once he made it outside, he found the portkey point and when he entered it, he felt the universal hook in his navel before he left the hellscape that was his arena for immediate medical attention.

* * *

**Fleur Delacour vs. Jun Enoshima** \- Location: Prison

Fleur found herself standing in front of an elevator and pressed the button which opened the doors, allowing her to step in as the doors closed behind her. The elevator slowly fell down to the bottom floor and then the doors opened.

She stepped out only to be met with a cell gate. She made to figure out how to open it only to hear a sharp, metallic clip and jumped out of the way only for the area where she was standing to be riddled with bullets.

"Ahhh~, ah? Ooh! My prisoner, you arrived! You were taking so long, that I fell asleep."

She stared at the bullet-riddled floor, "You must be Jun Enoshima, right?"

"Ah! You know me! I'm so happy, but a bit sad, I wish I could have introduced myself instead. Shame..."

"What's with the weapon?"

"Ah, just a little taste of the fun of what's to come."

Fleur felt a sneer pull at her lips, making him tut, "Now, now, don't make such a face. You have all the time to do that later...if you survive of course."

She braced herself as she glanced at the smoking weapon before the door opened and she quickly sped walked away from the arena and made her way deeper into her arena.

Then his voice rang out again, "Now before you can pass, you are now my prisoner and you have to go through the motions of one. Enter the door on your left, there's nothing dangerous or life-threatening in there, I promise!"

She glanced at the door before she did as he asked and found it was a plain room with an old-fashioned camera with a timer and height chart. She saw what he wanted her to do and went through the motions of taking a mugshot picture and once she stepped out of the room, she looked around before finding a camera, pointed straight at her.

She lifted the picture up to the camera and he spoke, "Oh, you are just so adorable in that picture. I should have made you wear a prisoner uniform as well. Shame."

She scoffed and made her way past the now open door.

Fleur continued to walk, she soon came across a TV screen where it showed Jun in the flesh. He was a tall figure, slightly older than her, he was sitting in a leather chair wearing a black warden uniform with a riding crop in his hand. He has thick, strawberry blond hair that fell down to his shoulders. Sky blue eyes, perfect, flawless skin, perfect teeth in a cocksure grin. If anything, he looked like he belonged in a fashion magazine instead of on the screen before her.

But, despite his good looks, there was something off about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

He let out a bit of a wide grin, "Like what you see, doll?"

"Just getting an eyeful of my future opponent."

He pouted, "How cruel, I thought you would like to get to know me personally. After all, you are just so pretty."

She rolled her eyes in turn, "As if I haven't heard that before."

He nodded, "True. But I'd like to give you a choice."

"A choice?" She quipped

He grinned as he clapped, "Yes! A choice!"

"There is more than one way to punish a prisoner, you see, so I have a variety of painful options waiting for you. But if you don't want to go through with that, you could surrender and spend the rest of your life with me."

She scoffed, "Wow, how merciful of you and who would choose to do such an awful thing?"

He tilted his head, "Well...they did," he quipped as he pressed a button on a remote before showing her something away from what the world was viewing, causing her to pale and her expression became horrified.

What he showed her was the broke, twisted remains of his...toys...The previous champions that took him up on his offer.

'He's a monster...'

She swallowed before he commented, "But don't worry, they like it that way."

Their dead-looking eyes told her differently.

"Uh-huh, no. Moving on," She huffed, shaking off the horror as she made her way down the hallway.

He sighed in slight disappointment, "Very well. There is more fun to be had, after all."

She then entered the room at the end of the hall and then the door suddenly closed behind her and her arms and legs were immediately caught by several straps that forced her into a chair and restrained her. Then she felt something attach itself to her head as she tried to get herself free!

"What the-" The screen in the room flickered on and it showed Jun grinning in delight.

"Oh, you look so cute squirming in that chair!"

"What the hell is this?!"

The cold voice that answered her back chilled her blood, "Your execution."

Then a shock forced itself into her body making her scream before the electricity stopped, "Fuck! Fuck!"

He shivered in his seat, "You need to hurry or you'll be executed soon! A person can only last so long being shocked at your level!"

The electricity raced through her again, making her grit her teeth before she looked around and saw that she was sitting before a crowd of fake people dolls with their eyes on her. Once the shocks stopped, she used a wandless French flame spell against the dolls, melting them as the vile electricity came back.

She screamed as Jun continued to cackle in the background before all the dolls melted to mush and the electricity finally stopped.

Jun stared at her through the screen, "Oh my, is she dead already?"

Fleur gasped and gave a scream of agony before collapsing out of her seat as he clapped as her body shook with all the electricity in her muscles. Once she felt that she could stand up without stumbling she saw Jun drooling as his face was flushed, "Oh my, my, my! Such a magnificent will to live! Your dying moments will be glor-" **Smash!**

She blasted the TV screen and trudged out of the room as she leaned against the cold wall as her body continued to spasm until she finally got it out of her system enough to the point that she could walk.

His voice rang out through the hallway, "I want you so badly."

"Fuck you!"

"In time dear, with whips and chains."

She refused to respond that as she trudged forward as she took in slow, deep breaths before she made her way to a different room.

Fleur made her way inside, making sure she wouldn't be grabbed and once she was sure she wasn't she entered the room only to have the door slam shut behind her.

"Shit..."

She looked around only to find the rotten corpses of those who failed to escape remained, which made her stomach twist in disgust as she looked away from them.

"Now, my beloved prisoner! You made it, I'm so proud! God, watching you struggle makes me need a new change of pants!"

She shook with disgust, much to his amusement, "Now, you need to escape or die. Either one is fine with me."

'Of course, it is, you sick fuck.'

Then the room started to fill with poisonous gas and she searched the entire room before she stumbled upon a gas mask and she found the key stitched under the skin and muscle of one of the least rotted fallen champions.

She nearly teared up as she had to do what she had to do and carefully remove the card from its' hiding place and rushed to the door, despite the card being fragile as hell, she managed to get the card to work and escaped, slamming the door behind her and collapsed. She tossed the gas mask far away from her and puked as she wiped her hands on the sides of her pants.

Jun sighed, "Ah, you survived, what a joy."

She then turned to the side, emptied her stomach, and made to take in all the fresh air she could as she could hear his incessant cooing and purring at her poor state which was starting to grate on her nerves.

The blonde picked herself up and made her way forward, dragging herself towards the next objective, which was through a simple metal door.

She stepped beyond the door and saw him, the miserable bastard with his aroused face and a wicked grin.

"You are much prettier in person instead of on a screen. I can't wait to see how you look with your face skinned but don't worry, I'll make to staple it back in place once I'm finished admiring it."

"You won't get that chance, you psycho."

He pouted, "Now, now, I thought you were above name-calling."

She made to blast off his head only for him to avoid it and made to tackle her only to barely avoid it as he pulled out a gun and shot at her, hitting her arm, making her cry out as she clutched her arm. As he raised his arm to pistol-whip her unconscious, she made to shatter his right knee, bringing him down.

He screamed in agony which soon turned to pleasure much to her disgust before she made to strangle him, he tried to stop her before she pinned his hands down with her knees and continued to strangle him as he creamed his pants from being choked to death.

Then an announcement rang out through the arena.

**Anastasia Potter won her battle!**

Fleur sneered before Jun let out a gurgle of a laugh, bringing her attention back to him and she made to kick him unconscious and once she was sure he was down, she hit him with a piercing hex to the chest, silencing the sadomasochistic madman forever.

She dragged herself towards a pair of elevator doors that opened up when she killed him and made to escape this preview tour of Hell.

All she wanted was for this day to be over and be in the warm safety of her parents' arms and see her little sister again.

* * *

**Cedric Diggory vs. Isla Acedia **\- Location: Frozen Wasteland

He found himself in the middle of his fighting ground and nearly collapsed to his knees over his cold he was. The sudden and harsh temperature made his teeth chattered his body shook from how cold it was. He braced himself and took the chance to place a heavy warming charm on himself and observed his surroundings.

He saw no one and made his way forward, only to hear something muffled. He looked around, clutching his wand as he anxiously made his way forward only to have multiple arms stab themselves out of the snow, making him jump back.

Cedric could only watch in horror as he watched those who fell before him, pull themselves out of the snow in a manner that would put all the best zombie movies to shame. Skin that has turned gray and black, rotting pieces of flesh fell off their forms as thick, black blood stained their outfits. Once they pulled they pulled themselves out of the snow, they raced towards him.

He could only curse as he made to put down his charging enemies, stunners were ineffective and he had to use more powerful spells to make sure none of them would move when they finally fell.

After a while, he finished them all and he was surrounded by body parts and torsos and he made to look around to see if anyone around him. He sighed and made to leave only to have his cock nearly bitten off by a rather cheeky fallen champion.

He stumbled backward as Cedric cried out, "Shit! Shit!"

The fucker crawled towards him before Cedric got up and made to stomp his head to mush as the crushed brain and thick, rotten, blood mixed in the snow to make a foul concoction and he made his way forward past all the massacred bodies.

He reapplied the warming charm on himself when he felt it starting to wear off.

Then he stopped when he saw a woman who was wearing an outfit that was clearly not right for the arena they were in. But the woman didn't seem to be at all disturbed by the cold in the slightest.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but she set off so many red flags that he couldn't help but gulp. She stood slightly shorter than him with long mint-green hair pulled into a pair of twin tails with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were hazy green with skin as pale and polished as a doll figurine. She was wearing a white and blue lace evening gown.

Her green eyes bored deep into him as her lips curled into a smile, but the smile wasn't normal. It was filled with malice and an utter disregard for life.

"You must be Isla?"

She slowly nodded as she made her way closer to him, walking towards him as if she was a ghost ready to embrace a loved one.

When she was inches away, she tried to hug him before he caught the scent of herbs that were used for sleeping and he stepped out of her reaching range. She then pouted at his soft attempt to deter her.

He wasn't fooled, although he could only softly deter her, the scent wafting off her, just made him feel sluggish before she finally caught him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she tried to pull him down.

"Stay with me, please. You can stay here forever, you don't need to worry about any troubles or anything else ever again. Stay with me," She softly whispered.

Her words were like a lullaby and he felt his legs buckle and collapsed with her just barely avoiding being decapitated by a previously fallen champion which snapped him out of the deary trance.

Cedric shoved her off of him and dealt with the champion that tried to swing at him again by blasting off his head with a spell.

Then he picked up the large cleaver as he knew he could barely speak, nevertheless create a spell. He put all of his fading power into his arms and legs and made to decapitate her.

He wouldn't forget the happy smile on her face when the cleaver went through her neck before he finally, fully decapitated her, ending her life and the announcement rang out through the wasteland.

** Anastasia Potter won her battle!**

Cedric just dropped the bloodied cleaver into the snow as he felt the poison eat through his warming charm. He felt himself collapse into the snow, as he thought, 'Thank Merlin this Hellfest is over!'

The last thing he felt was the hook in his navel and then darkness.

* * *

**Anastasia Potter vs. The Shamans **\- Location: Mad Castle

Anastasia was standing before a massive wrought-iron gate with a stand with a ball attached to it right before it. She pulled her right arm back and hit the bell, letting out a ring that would sound normal in a wrestling ring before the stand sunk into the ground as the gates slowly opened.

As she entered, she found herself in the middle of a grim, gothic-looking courtyard in front of a castle, with statues of wolves on the castle walls. Making her way deeper into the courtyard, she stood in front of a large fountain that was flowing with watered-down blood and skeletons of what she concluded to be previous contestants.

Then she felt her body tense and rolled out of the way to dodge a swipe from a clawed hand.

She stared at the figure as he crouched down, staring at her. It was a man wearing the pelt of a black wolf, his fingernails were long and dark, probably from dirt and old blood. He was drooling and snarling at her before he let out a howl that made her cover her ears.

It was loud and ear-ringing as the howl was met with multiple others, some higher-pitched mixed with those of a lower decimal level.

She looked around her to see multiple others dressed as the one before her, wearing the same black wolf pelts draped over them as they circled her. Their nails clicking against the stone ground as they crouched on all fours.

Then there was one last howl, which was distinctly different from the others and it caused the group of wolf-pelted men to step back and several stepped out of the way as a man wearing a massive white wolf pelt draped over him staring her down as he entered the circle. His claws were not like the men surrounding them. They were blade-like and much longer and she couldn't help the sneer that fell on her lips at the scent of them. The group around her let off a scent that told her that they hadn't washed in days if not weeks.

The alpha let out a grin at her disgust, showing off a pair of sharpened, yellow teeth with pieces of flesh still between them.

He howled out, "We got some fresh meat, boys!"

His statement was met with cheerful howls from the group before she kicked the supposed pack leader away, silencing the joy-filled howls and filled the air with growling.

She got into a stance as she pulled out her wand, "Come on, you stupid mutts, let's see what you got, huh?"

Anastasia then jumped out of the circle and got some distance from the group as they made to trap and surround her as several made to attack her only to be met with a blasting curse, sending their messy body parts everywhere.

She lashed out with a variety of spells, sending ten more black-pelted men to their deaths before she was confronted by the Alpha who tossed one of his men at her, only for her to cut them in half.

Then she was charged at in pairs, as they tried to slice and bite her, but she cut them to ribbons and then the Alpha let out a howl and charged at her on all fours before she kicked him in the face and stomped him down. After that she stomped on him repeatedly before kicking him nearly through the grim, gothic castle wall, angering his subordinates into attacking her.

She cut them all down before the Alpha swiped at her from behind, forcing her to retreat into the castle as he chased after her before she reached the other end of the castle to find a large, blood-splattered meat grinder.

The Alpha's sickening cackle rang out behind her as she turned to see the Alpha and his lackeys behind him.

"Do you plan on using that on me?" She quipped

"After we squeeze every bit of life you have in that puny body of yours, of course."

"Bring it, mutt-boy. Let's end this shit already," She grinned, much to his snarling as he lashed out at her.

She turned on the meat grinder as she continued to avoid his wild swipes before she blasted him into the grinder, much to his horror. The machine shook and spluttered as the Alpha screamed horribly as he died. Then what came out was the grinded meat pieces and the pieces of the white pelt of the now-dead Shamans leader. When the grinder finally stopped, she made her way forward to meet what remained of the Shamans.

They stared each other down for a moment before they all laid themselves down on their stomachs, whimpering like scolded pups as they made a path for her to leave.

She didn't acknowledge them as she made her way to the front courtyard of the castle to find the trophy of the Tournament on a stand, and then the announcement rang out across the castle.

**Anastasia Potter had won her battle!**

She sighed and grabbed it before she disappeared from sight altogether.

* * *

[Great Hall]

As everyone made their way inside the large hall only to see nobody, Anastasia wasn't there.

"Did she apparate again?"

"No, she shouldn't have. The portkey was supposed to take her right here and someone should have told her to wait for us."

As people wondered where she could have gone, Mad-Eye tried to leave only to have one of the off-duty aurors stop him before the polyjuice potion wore off and he shifted back into someone that was supposed to be dead.

"Barty Crouch Jr.?! He's supposed to be dead!"

"How is he alive! Restrain him!"

After making sure it was actually him, a squad of aurors was sent to search the castle for any trace of the real Mad-Eye Moody as Amelia asked him, "What did you do?"

He let out an unnerving smile, "The trophy is a portkey to him..."

"Him?"

"My master! He will rise and Britain will fall and cower at his name and power once again!"

That statement sent shivers down the spines of those who wanted to make amends with her and now they may never get that chance.

His lips curled into a disturbing grin, "She's as good as dead. Maybe my master will make sure you still have her head to say your amends too!"

His words were practically salt on gaping wounds as some of them started to tear up as despair started to sink in or rage as their fists started to shake from how hard they were clenching them.

Amelia was going to ask where the portkey location was before they were interrupted by the sound of a portkey going off and the appearance of Ana, alive and a bit worn out, trophy in hand along with multiple uninvited tag-a-longs.

Voldemort appeared across from her as multiple Death Eaters screamed in agony over landing wrong, due to them shattering their legs on impact before Voldemort shouted, "Silence!"

Which quieted them down as they all whimpered as lowly as possible to ease the vile pain they were in.

The Dark Lord then turned towards Anastasia and clapped as he let out a laugh that would be in the nightmares of many for a long time.

"I must say, Potter. You've proven to be a worthy adversary. You could even give Bellatrix a fight for her life in her prime at your current skill."

She gave him a mocking half-bow, "Thanks for the comparison to your head madwoman but we are still enemies."

He huffed, "And to think we came to a bit of an understanding."

"Trust me, I aim to empathize with you as little as possible, after all, you did kill my parents."

He had to nod to that, "True, but if I knew you would become as powerful as you were now, I would have taken you with me."

She snorted, "It'd be better than those pieces of shit Albus left me with for ten years."

He laughed making everyone wince as they silently listened to the conversation between the two.

"What? What's so funny?" She snarled

His lips curled into a semi-resentful and understanding smile, "It seems Albus has repeated his mistake."

It took a moment before she saw what he was talking about. She then felt rage race through her blood as her lips curled into an ugly sneer as her green eye bored into Albus' blue ones.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Albus, you miserable, people-playing boiling pot of black piss!" She hissed much to the dismay of everyone.

Voldemort gave her a bit of a scolding tut, "What a mouth on you, not that I don't agree."

"I'm allowed, dammit! No matter, let's get this miserable farce of a battle over with," She spat as she got into a dueling stance.

"Really? Here? In the midst of your supposed allies and loved ones?"

"There's no one here that are under those banners," She stated softly, much to the horror of everyone and the amusement of Voldemort.

He then lashed out first, "Avada Kedavra!"

The dark green spell shot out at her, but she avoided it and made to return the foul curse in full.

She snapped, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The spell caused the Death Eater to explode into a bloody mess.

"Confringo!"

The Death Eater's insides were now on the outside and barely alive.

"Putridum!"

Who knew people could rot like ripe peaches?

"Ferveret Sanguis!"

And boil to the point that it could make salted water jealous.

The pair continued to trade spells until she finally managed to hit him in the arm with a bone-breaking hex. Then she lashed out at him, relentlessly with spells from Salazar's own battle book written in Parseltongue which crippled his own defense before she grabbed her neck and let out a torrent of flames that covered half of his body before he portkeyed away before she could continue her barrage of attacks.

She sighed as she stared at the spot where he once stood, "Shame."

Then from the corner of her left eye, she saw a small glint of a dark shadow and she lashed out with her wand, casting the revealing spell on a certain rat, forcing him to return back to his human form as she made her way over to him.

His legs were certainly broken as she slowly made her way over to him as he crawled away from her on his hands, as she stared at him, coldly.

He begged, "Please, please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!"

She coldly told him, "You have no place to beg or plead, Wormtail. I was lenient on you because I was ignorant, I should have allowed them to kill you last year, maybe then they wouldn't be the pieces of shit they are now. But it shows that friendship is fickle when the main bind that ties you all together is cut. But now, I won't allow that ignorance to stop me, despite how I feel about you, you need to be alive."

He stared at her, "R-really, you won't kill me?"

She shook her head, "No," making him sigh in relief, "But I never said you would be going with your head bowed intact and unharmed as you are."

He paled but before he could plead, Anastasia tore into him as he screamed in agony, wailing down on him with her fists until he was nothing but a bloody, broken lump of meat as he wept and softly continued to plead for her to stop and apologize. She made sure that he was still alive before she dragged him over the tables and dropped the pitful fleshy mess in front of Amelia and sneered, "Do...your fucking job."

The icy tone she used made Bellatrix seem like a homesick kindergartener as Amelia gave her a sharp nod as Ana glanced at the shocked stiff forms of Remus and Sirius in his dog form with no empathy. They were practically strangers to her now. She wouldn't allow them back in to hurt her again through their inactions. They let her down when it counted too many times and she wouldn't allow those inactions to force her into that miserable pit of despair she felt at the beginning of the year once again. The only reason she didn't kill Pettigrew was that he was needed for Sirius to be free as a testament to his relationship with her parents, other than that, he was on his own.

She pulled out a thick collection of papers and tossed them at Albus causing him to let out a pain-filled, "Oof!" when he caught the papers.

The two stared at each other for a moment before she one last final statement, "Take care of Voldemort yourself," before vanishing from the hall.

Everyone was silent for one single moment before madness filled the Great Hall and Hogwarts entirely.

[With Ana]

She made her way to the Chambers to take one last shower as she smiled at finally being able to say that. It wasn't her fucking job, she crippled the bastard and now the adults could take care of the mess that should have already been rooted out and forgotten about when she a child. She wasn't their weapon, not anymore.

She was also glad to note that the letter she gave to Albus was the first of many copies detailing her childhood at the Dursleys and her situation at Hogwarts, explaining in explicit detail why she left.

After she finished, she got dressed in a black bikini underneath a semi-transparent sundress as she exited the chamber with one last look around, everything was already packed up and taken with Sal to their new home outside of Britain before the third task, she smiled before popping away to start the new chapter in her life.

The last Potter found herself staring at a luxury limo with Dobby wearing a cute butler uniform and Salazar leaning against the door.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

"Oh no, not at all. Come along."

The door opened and she entered first with Salazar following after her and then the limo drove off as Ana stared out at the passing scenery before they finally made it to the docks where her cruise ship was waiting.

It was a luxury boat and it was something that Petunia would eat her legs to brag about.

She called in several favors to make sure that the Dursleys paid for what they did to her, destroying their reputation for the rest of their days, but they would reap what they have sown. She should probably send them a postcard when she gets the chance. Along with Cedric, she hoped that he would be fine and if ever wanted a job out of the country, she would call in a few favors to make sure he got it. He deserved at least that much for helping her and apologizing. But everyone else could eat shit.

As she boarded and was introduced to the waitstaff, Salazar asked her, "Any regrets?"

"Only that I didn't try to find you sooner and leave that miserable hell."

He smiled as they continued to listen to the captain explain everything about the cruise ship before setting sail in any direction she chose. The sun was bright with the sky as clear as the water. She never felt freer than she had at this moment and it only made her grin.

She could almost feel her parents grinning along with her and she couldn't wait to have a life with anything and everything her heart desired and tell them all about it when it was her time to walk with Death to meet them.

Her life was now hers and she would be damned if anyone tried to control her again. And if they tried...Well, she had no reason to hold herself back, did she?

* * *

**Ending it! Ending it! ****I hope you all like it. I can't help myself, but this is a oneshot story. Just an open ending if you will. What will she do next? Will Britain burn to the ground? Who knows nor cares about them. All she cares about is getting waited on hand and foot. Now, I can focus on updating the rest of my stories. Sorry for the lack of updates, I really needed to get this story out of my system or else I would never get anything done. My mind's fucking weird like that. I may go back to this in the future, to add some extra scenes if I feel like it, knowing me. But, probably not. **

**I hope all of you have a nice day or night, whenever you read this.**

***Anastasia - Greek origin, which means resurrection**

***Ana - Spanish, Portuguese origin, which means grace**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
